


When you need money and love

by coffeeLovingPerson



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bonding, Bottoming, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Eddie Brock, Omega!Eddie, Other, POV Third Person, Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Romance, Sad, Sex Work, Smut, Teasing, cursing at people when they are not around, some pregnant sex in the end, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeLovingPerson/pseuds/coffeeLovingPerson
Summary: Eddie starts as a cam boy after he fucked up his relationship with Anne because of the Life Foundation fiasco and receives a mysterious package that contains a dangerous gift.





	1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hmmwhat for beta-ing and the symbrock discord for this hilarious idea.

Eddie was not fine. He was not fine, definitely not, but he had no one to talk to, so he had to resign himself to other ways to get affection. It all started, or it all went downhill, however one chooses to see it, when he lost his job and his alpha as well. She had been perfect. Beautiful, smart and quick‑witted. She knew what she wanted and got it. And what she wanted was for him to leave. So, he left. It was his fault, in all honesty, but that didn’t soothe the pain, nor did it help with the loneliness that followed. After that incident he had barely managed to scramble some money together by the end of the month, to get by. No one wanted him to work for them. His name was tainted.

He had lost every shred of hope. He was just barely getting by and soon his last savings would evaporate, and he would be left with nothing. It was the only thing he could do, the only thing left to do for an outcast. It is what people have done since the concept of trade existed first in their minds.

Selling yourself for money.

 

* * *

 

Well, Eddie wasn’t stupid. Sure, he had done some stupid stuff in the past, in the recent past as well, but he would still always say, that he was quite smart. Had to be, since being an investigation journalist had gotten him into a lot of crazy situations. It resulted in him always finding a way out. At least until the last time. And when shit’s happenin’, then all of it is happenin’.

Him not being stupid was one of the reasons he managed to sell his body, without a potentially dangerous stranger laying his filthy hands on him. No, that wouldn’t do. He wanted to be safe. And for people not to notice him.

One evening he was walking down the streets and dropped by in a small shop that was owned by a chinese woman called Mrs. Cheng.

“G’d evening, Mrs. C.” He walked past her counter quickly, before she could start analyzing his health again. The woman looked at him critically and he already felt judged.

“How do you feel, Eddie?” Eddie shrugged as he walked past a few shelves and grabbed a pack of instant noodles.

“Like always, you know. Everything hurts, but I can get by.”

“Are you meditating?” He winced. He had tried meditating, as she had told him, but he couldn’t concentrate. So, he just started to hum and read the instructions of how to cook instant noodles. Maybe he wasn’t as smart as he thought he was? He sighed and looked up, when from the corner of his eyes he saw some black garment. It looked like a typical movie mask, a bank robber would wear. Beside it was another one that looked like… Iron Man. Suddenly Eddies cheeks were heating up. He had been playing with the idea, contemplating it. He had never though about actually doing it. Until now.

He didn’t know what exactly had driven him that day. Seriously, he couldn’t even remember his reasoning. But that moment settled his fate. He grabbed the food and the mask before walking over to the counter, paying a ridiculous amount of money for the Iron Man mask and walking home with it. Oh boy, that night would be a funny one.

 

* * *

 

That night he created an account on cam-boy-website dot net and wondered, what the hell he was even doing. He thought he had resigned himself and that all of his pride was long gone. Seems like it wasn’t. Pride and shame mixed in his brain as he just stared at the screen blankly for a few minutes. He had a few notes in front of himself. Eddie Brock was not going to go in unprepared. Since coming home and creating the account he had watched a few guys doing… their job. Camming. No, that word was too close to cu- no. They were doing their thing. After watching the seventh guy jack off and earn money he had decided, that this was enough for now. But like on any bigger platform he had to first try to get behind the algorithms, to get popular. So, he had started taking notes on the names of videos, the angle, the cam quality and then he had started to investigate the time where the most people where online. Around ten apparently. Which his current time was. Actually, it was three minutes past ten. He should be fine. He had checked the quality of his laptop cam and it wasn’t the worst. And this was only until he would find a decent job. Nothing to worry about, since his face was also masked, and he was sitting on his bed. Nothing could give his identity away since he had no real personal items to begin with, so why was he hesitating?

The former journalist took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard the blood rushing in his ears. Not good. If he was to give a show, he couldn’t be soft for this. He had to be into it and with his nervousness this wouldn’t work. Getting up from the couch he got a beer from the fridge and just swallowed the liquid. Better. Afterwards he got into a nice, hot shower and then went to bed, slowly drying himself with a towel. He would be using it again at the end of the night, if everything worked as planned.

He placed the laptop at the far end of the bed and laid down in the sheets. The cam already activated, but he tried to forget it. He had dimmed the light of the LCD so he could ignore it more easily. He spread his legs some and closed his eyes. He had to imagine some stuff, but in this he was good, great even. His imagination often ran wild in these situations. Even Anne had been surprised at some of the ideas he had had in mind. He sighed softly. Thinking about his former alpha. So dominant and sweet. She knew what he liked. Knew how to get him going, knew how to draw it out. Knew him better than any other person ever had.

By thinking of her, he found his cock hard in his palm. He huffed a soft, embarrassed laugh at himself. Slowly his thumb caressed the tip and a small amount of precum dripped down his shaft. He smiled under the mask. This was good. He slowly started to move his hand up and down, falling in a slow and comfortable rhythm. He leaned his head back against his pillows and sighed. This was good. He imagined the feeling of someone pinning him down, caressing his chest with his other hand. His imaginary mate would ignore his leaking cock for the moment, focusing on Eddie’s nipples. He groaned softly, as he played with his own, legs spreading some more, making space for his imaginary alpha, whining softly, as his hand tightened around his base, stopping the arousal for a second, before rubbing harder. His second hand traveled south, moving to his entrance, finding it slick. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he realized, that he had forgotten to take his suppressants for a while now and that his heat would start soon. He would definitely use this as his go to now, an omega in heat would probably draw in a few more views. His mind then went blank as his orgasm hit. He whined softly and spread his legs some more, his entrance clenching around nothing, empty feeling making him whine. He would love to feel himself get filled up again, damn, he hated being alone.

Sighing, his muscles slowly relaxed. He had dirtied his abs with his come but he had planned on taking a bath afterwards anyways, so it was fine. He sat up slowly and pulled his laptop closer, lighting up the display again. He was surprised to see thirty people watching him. A few of them chatting in the chatroom. Also, he was surprised to see, that a few people had donated some dollars. Interesting. So, his plan had worked out. Eddie decided, that a bit of interaction would make the people more likely to follow him, so he scrolled up to the very beginning of the chat and started to read silently:

thirstyAlpha: I came to see a needy omega dn what I got is a fucking alpha.not cool

xxXcallMexxx: Ye hating clickbait so much. Check me out instead

analyse15Inches: Morons. Take a look before you judge. That’s an omega.

thirstyAlpha: Holy shit, your right.

ILoveCorrectGramma: *you’re

allPositions_everyTime_everywhere: He is BUFF.

entertainingKitten: I would screw him.

123TheBreaker456: I bet I could make him beg

Jksjisdjidi: Ouuuuu, what a fine assss *_*

TheReader: I wish I could be there right now.

IronFist: Are you an Iron Man Fan?

Eddie chuckled as he read the comments. He would entertain the people a little, answering, that he found Iron Man pretty interesting. He talked a little about his tattoos and then, because he liked the attention, he added, that he would use a toy next time. He got a few follows from that and finished the session. Then he turned off his laptop and chuckled softly. This had been way easier than he had thought it to be. The former reporter got up and placed his laptop on his nightstand. He would take a bath and then go to bed. This had been both interesting and refreshing.

Totally forgetting to take his suppressants again, he took his bath and went to bed. He had never been that good at taking them anyways. With Anne he had never needed to take them and living alone he had had enough other problems occupying his brain capacity. He had been happy when he had taken them irregularly, but after the last few days he just forgot. So, it wasn’t a surprise that his heat hit him in the middle of the next day, when he was talking to a rather unknown magazine, trying to get a job.

Trying to suppress a groan, he told them, that he would call them back and dropped the call. Panting softly, he was cursed himself under his breath. Since he hadn’t bought enough food for the period of his heat, he had to go out in this state. Eddie got up and winced. He was feeling disgusting already, slick and panting.

“Get a grip, Brock! You need to get enough food for the week and… call them back… I can’t call them back like this…” He shoved his hand in his hair and sighed in annoyance.

Eddie walked over to the door before he could back out and before his heat could get worse to put on his shoes and his jacket. He didn’t want to leave the safety of his apartment, but he needed to eat and he couldn’t always order takeout.

So, he left and immediately regretted his decision. His annoying neighbor in the apartment across from his own, was just outside and of course he could smell him. He was only a beta, but Eddie’s scent was strong enough to be recognized. He ignored the stupid grin and gritted his teeth, locking his door. This shopping tour would be hell. Luckily, he didn’t meet any other house members and climbed on his motorcycle. He wouldn’t take the bus.

Arriving at the 24/7 store he parked his bike directly in front of it, walking in.

“G’d evening Mrs. C”, he murmured. The drive had already tired him out and he just wanted to get it over with. The shopkeeper looked up and huffed.

“You look like shit.” He just sighed.

“Thanks.” He walked past her and grabbed a few packs of tater tots, bread, jam, sausages and some frozen vegetables, just to please the voice in his head which worried about his health. Finally, he grabbed a pack of canned beer. Better than nothing. With his hands full, he walked over to the register and placed everything in front of Mrs. Cheng.

“You’re in heat”, she stated. _Really, I didn’t know,_ he thought to himself, tolerance for bullshit set to low, so he just hummed and pulled out a few dollar bills. Lifting his gaze, he noticed her frowning at him, not doing her work. “What?”

“Maybe you should find yourself someone, I’ve heard it hurts when an omega is in heat and alone.” She was also a beta. He shoved the bills into her direction, probably way more than neccessary, but he just wanted to get out of here.

“There are ways to cope”, he still answered truthfully, as he started to stuff his groceries into a bag that he had brought from home. She just watched him silently. When he was about to leave the shop, she said:

“Start meditating. I can tell you did not.” Eddie just groaned in frustration and all but _run_ from the shop, to his bike.

A few guys where scattered around it, looking at it, probably guessing its value. Eddie would never sell it. He loved that bike, it was all that was left from his old life. Of course, they noticed him, as he moved at its side.

“This one’s yours?”

“Obviously…”, he murmured, sitting down.

“Why does a mere omega need a bike like this?” One was approaching, obviously an alpha, even though he was tiny in comparison to Eddie. _Thinks he is better than me, just because he is an alpha._ He turned on the engine and let it roar out loud. Then he pressed the gas and drove towards the thug. The asshole jumped aside, wide‑eyed and scared, even Eddie could smell it. He looked at him, glaring. Then turned and speeded away. This was one of the things he had been fighting for, when he still had a name. Showing how omega’s were treated in poorer countries and how some of the people here still thought, that they were lower class humans.

He held onto his rage until he arrived at home and sorted his groceries. The feeling of anger grounded him, letting him think clearly, because once he let go of that, he would start feeling the effects of his heat again. Effects that were creeping up on him, making him feel feverish, sweaty, weak. He put the last can of beer in the fridge and managed to drag himself over to his couch. Then the exhaustion caught up with him and he passed out.


	2. Using nature to one’s advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Idk what happened. Next chapter will have plot.
> 
> Thanks RuleBreakingMormon for taking a look!

Eddie woke up by heat. Not his biological heat per se, but heat surrounded him. For a second, he thought his building was on fire and he would burn to death, but he couldn’t smell any smoke. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around, gasping. He looked around for the source, but there was none, not an obvious one. Looking down at himself he found his clothes drenched in sweat, which is the reason why he ripped off his clothes and only then managed to cool down a little, as the cooler air in his apartment met his overheated skin. Eddie, now naked, looked around his room, panting loudly. He had the urge to whine loudly. Something was amiss. His body started to shake slowly, muscles clenching which caused him to lean on the back of the couch, letting his head fall forward, whimpering. He _needed_ someone. Someone close, holding him, keeping him warm, _claiming him,_ someone _inside_ him.

“Fuck!”, he cursed and ran to his bedroom. In his drawer was a toy he hadn’t used in a while, but he needed _something_ to fill him up. He searched through the shelf. Somewhere, somewhere, THERE! He pulled it out and walked over to the bed, from the corner of his eyes he saw his laptop. He checked the time. It was nine in the morning. Barely any audience would be online but fuck it. Algorithm would see him as active and suggest him to people anyways. So, he grabbed the laptop, placed it in the middle of his bed, initialized it, and started pleasuring himself, whimpering softly, for someone, anyone, to fill him up. Only in his mind of course, he would never vocalize this on the internet, in case some creeps decided to find out where he lived.

By the time he was finished, it was afternoon and he was curled up in a blanket, cam turned off, but still in the chatroom with a few of his followers. They were talking about irrelevant things like Iron Man, but it helped to make Eddie feel better. Like there was someone who actually cared. At least enough to talk to him. He soon felt sleepy and turned off the laptop, curling up in the middle of his bed. He had gained a few followers and a few dollars again.

Next time Eddie woke up it was early evening, just around six pm. His stomach was clenching around nothing, growling loudly, trying to catch Eddies attention. He was hungry and feeling sticky, so he decided that he would make some tater tots and while his small microwave-oven worked, he would take a shower.

Placing the tray with the potatoes in the oven he, this time, did not forget to set the timer, hopefully this would prevent his oven from burning his food. Then he walked over to the bathroom, only now realizing, that he still had not put on any clothes. He shrugged mentally and just stepped in the shower. It didn’t matter because he would be naked a few minutes later, after putting on clothes, anyways. Since his heat wasn’t satisfied yet, only pausing for a few minutes.

It was a short shower, his hunger driving his actions. He needed food and coffee. He loved coffee. He should also use the time of calmness to look for new jobs, the unknown magazine had probably already blacklisted him, after he had hung up so quickly.

Right now, he was able to ignore the heat pooling deep within himself. And he would use the time, albeit still being naked. He was a great adult. Eddie watched as the coffee machine filled his cup with dark liquid. He took a deep breath, the smell calming him. By now, coffee was obviously an addiction, but he didn’t care. Better than smoking, or drinking, which he did occasionally. He sighed. He should drink more coffee and less alcohol, but oh well.

The oven ringed and Eddie got up and walked over. Suddenly his hunger was taking over his mind and he just grabbed the hot tray. This resulted in him dropping it on the kitchen counter and his pained yelling echoing from the kitchen walls. Too hot, way too hot. He wondered how he had survived until now, especially on his own. He growled and tried to push the thoughts of his former alpha to the back of his head and bury them under the worries of how he would get the money to pay the rent and food the next month. He stared at the scattered tater tots and sighed. He was an idiot, an utter idiot.

The former reporter slowly picked up his food, that had cooled down significantly by laying on the kitchen counter. He stuffed his mouth and stopped thinking for a moment. The tater tots were still soft and warm, crunchy on the outside. He felt like it was the best food he had had in a while. Which probably wasn’t far off. When was the last time he had had a decent meal? He decided that if he got enough money today, he would use it for pizza. When the next episode hit him, it wasn’t a surprise anymore. It was nearly… pleasant. He walked over to his bedroom and kneed down in front of his laptop. He put on the mask and started the show. This time he tried something different. He would edge.

Eddie started slow, kneeing down in front of the camera, spreading his legs and giving himself a few strokes. Occasionally, he checked his view count. At the moment, there were 15 people watching him. He swallowed thickly. It hit him, for the first time, that there were actual people watching him pleasing himself. Getting _off_ on watching him. He shivered. This was turning him on way more than it should. Maybe he was an exhibitionist? He wasn’t sure of himself anymore, he just knew that he was hard and already leaking, just at the _thought_ of people watching him. Eddie groaned and caressed his chest, played with it, until the two buds where hurting and he was _mewling_ with _want._ He couldn’t hold back anymore, grabbing the toy that was laying just outside the visible range of the camera and just pushed it in, without preparing himself. He didn’t need it, the towel he had placed below himself was already dripping wet because of his juices. He just let himself fall down on his toy and groaned as it settled deep within himself. A quick look in the comment section and he could see a few of the alpha’s going _wild._ He grinned and let out a dark, animalistic growl. He could play the submissive omega, when he was in the mood, but right now he wanted them to feel hot, to feel _threatened._ Eddie wanted them to know that even though he was an omega in heat, he was still in his right mind. So, he staid still for a second, watching them wonder. Why he stopped moving.

He braced a hand on the bed in front of him and started to move slowly. He could feel his body not wanting to let go, as he slowly pulled the toy out to the tip and then let himself fall back down again. He gasped softly, listening to the wet sounds he was making. He checked the views. 50?! His eyes widened, causing him to stop his movements again. Only to chuckle, as his viewer started to leave rage comments. He then closed his eyes and started to move quicker, he wanted to bring himself to the bridge of coming, just to pull back at the last moment, wishing to enjoy this session and let it go on for a while again.

He soon could feel the sweat gathering on his back as well as running down his chest. He was close, so close. Eddie had managed to hold back his orgasm two times already, but he wouldn’t manage to hold back once more. So, he stopped moving and asked the chat, if he could finish. The perverts where running _wild,_ loving the idea that they had control over Eddie. Most of them didn’t want to let him come just yet, wanted to test his limit. Eddie therefore continued until he was a panting and whining mess, shaking, barely holding back, rhythm long forgotten. He looked at the cam, still wearing his mask of course, and _whined,_ hoping for them to take pity on the poor omega. _Finally,_ there was one who allowed him to finish. It was all it took for Eddie to come undone. Groaning he knotted himself with the toy and spilled over his chest.

He stayed in his position for a while, toy buried deep within himself, legs spread for the cam to take in his appearance, sweaty, but satisfied for the moment. He swallowed thickly, after a few minutes finally able to move again, pulling the toy out with a soft whine. Then he sat down in front of the laptop, crossing his legs. He was taking deep breaths and turned off the cam. Like the last few times, he would stay and chat with the people watching him. He quickly cleaned his chest of and sat down to read a few comments.

TheFirstAndBestAlpha: Where do you live? I would love to meet you.

rosesAreRedLikeBlood: Not only you @TheFirstAndBestAlpha.

xxXteamHentaixxX: I have to say,

alliteration: YOUR X’S ARE F`WRONG

xxXteamHentaixxX: You man, are hot.

Simpleandhappy69: How come his dick is this big?

IronFirst: That damn mask makes me wonder if he belongs to tony stark…

123TheBreaker456: well if he DOES belong to tony stark, then it looks like he can’t get his omega off properly.

Eddie read with interest, how the people started a debate wherever or not he belonged to Iron Man. In the end he gave them some more fuel, by saying that he and Stark had an interesting relationship, and watched the chaos unfold. The former reporter grinned to himself and watched with interest as more and more people joined the chat, some of them just coming from another video of his, because they had just found him. By the end of his session he had earned enough to buy enough pizza to stuff himself to the brink and some more. So, he did what he had promised himself, treating himself some unhealthy but tasty food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that you read this, don't judge me, it just happened XD
> 
> Next chapter will feature Venom. FINALLY my boys are meeting each other. That chapter may take a while, I have a lot to do atm.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some story is happening (finally), Venom is introduced and Eddie meets Anne again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift means in...  
> ...german: venom/poison  
> ...English: present
> 
> Thank you strozzzi for beta-ing <3

Within the week of his heat, Eddie gained enough followers and money to at least eat something more than tater tots and instant noodles, which was an improvement. But he still needed to find a job. When he woke up one morning without feeling like he was burning up from fever, he knew that his heat was over. And for the first time, it wasn’t something he had looked forward to. He had used his heat to gain followers.

Now he had to find a way to on the one hand gain followers and on the other hand keep the ones he had made when he was horny. 

So, he used his laptop to browse through various job portals and sighed. He would even wash dishes if he just got _something._ But of course, that wasn’t easy. Eddie groaned loudly, cursing softly. He definitely fucked up hard. He remembered the threatening vibes he had gotten from the alpha. If he had been unsure of confronting Drake, the feeling he had gotten by being near him would have made him do it anyways. Eddie just could feel that Drake had a dark secret. His aura, his whole being, it was as if he was surrounded by something much darker and sinister than he appeared. Eddie had never been scared and he still wasn’t _scared_ of Drake, but there had been something that let his instincts tell him to get away or to attack. His fight or flight instinct usually knew when he was getting into dangerous territory and had helped him various times already. So why had it acted up this time? It had been a normal talk, but the moment their gazes had met, Eddie felt like something had taken a bite out of him and left him bare in front of everyone. He had felt hatred so hard, for a moment he had feared himself as well.

The former reporter groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes. Why was he thinking about that asshole? He should be thinking of how to get a job as quick as possible. He sighed and got up. After a week at home and in heat he had no food and nothing left to drink. He needed to go grab something as well as the daily newspaper, so he could take a look at the classifieds. So, Eddie put on clothes for the first time in a week. He was surprised to find the feeling weird. It was fascinating how a body could get used to being naked or wearing clothes. Maybe Eddie should recreate his blog and just post random articles, hope that someone would see them and call him. He sighed. He was desperate…

As he left his home, he, for once, didn’t notice the shadow lurking in the side street in front of his building. The dark clothed man pulled out a cellphone and took a picture of Eddie leaving. Then made a phone call.

“He left, probably getting some food at the 24/7 shop. Good. I will wait.”

* * *

 

Not too far away in a room surrounded by glass and illuminated by cold, bluish lights, a man was smiling. He was wearing a fancy looking suit, his hair perfectly styled. A calmness surrounded him. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, having finished his talk a moment before, head cocked to the side. Then he started to speak.

“So. You are called Venom, hm?” He was looking at a rather big glass container in front of him. In it a black substance was moving around. He closed his eyes for a second. Humming softly. Deep in thought again. He frowned for a second before he smiled again. He looked at the substance called Venom. Which had stopped moving when he had started talking, but now it seemed to try and find a way out of the container. Hitting the top of it, closest to the man in black. Drake placed a hand on top of the container. “Don’t worry, I managed to get important information from your friend. I understand you. You need a host. A suitable one. And you need Phenethylamine. I can give it to you, a host and the substance you crave.”

 ** _Why would we do that?! Venom is useless, just let him die already._** Drake smiled at the black substance as it moved quicker, with more vigor at the top of the glass container.

 _Riot, I first want to take my revenge on someone, so please, trust me with this._ This followed by a wave of approval. It seemed that revenge was a feeling and drive the symbiotes not only where perfectly capable of feeling on their own but liked as well. Drake carefully placed a hand on the glass and Venom plastered itself against it, closest to the warmth of a body. “Don’t worry, you will get a host. It won’t be me but someone else. He makes videos for the internet, but you mostly can’t see his face, I have a picture though. Here. Taken just a few minutes ago.” He held his phone in front of the glass container and could hear Riot starting to laugh, as he finally got access to the part of his brain, where his plan was saved. “Here on earth we have the concept of good and bad, Venom. Of people that are useful and people that are useless. The scum of our society. He is just that, scum. I will set you free, Venom. But only if you bond with him. I’m sure with him you can eat many brains.” The goo had stopped moving, just stayed plastered where his hand was meeting the glass. It looked soft.

 ** _Weak._** Drake ignored Riot for the moment and continued to talk. “If in the end he isn’t suited as a host after all, you can just kill him the next time we meet. Okay? If you are okay with this, if you understand, then please move down on the floor of the container and stay there for now.” A moment of silence passed, as Riot and Drake waited for Venom’s decision. Then the black goo slowly, reluctantly moved away from the warm patch of glass that Drake’s hand had created. He smiled and messaged his subordinates to take Venom away and pack him in a box. Once alone again and greyish substance started to float around him, forming a head.

 **“When we meet him again, I will kill him.”** Drake chuckled softly as he heard his symbiote speak.

“Riot. When we meet him the next time, you can do whatever you want with him.”

* * *

 

Eddie walked down the streets, scarf around his neck and pulled up to his nose. He felt a little uneasy but didn’t exactly understand why. Maybe he was getting the flue which would be bad since had had no health insurance and no money to pay for a visit at the doc.

The 24/7 shop of Mrs. Cheng was slowly starting to get visible and he sighed, relaxed, as he saw a familiar figure sitting in front of it. Like always he at first inspected the shelf with the free daily newspapers. Then turned his head to look at the woman sitting in front of the shop and grinning broadly at him.

“Hello, Maria.”

“Hi, Eddie”, she answered, giggling softly, happily. He smiled at her joy.

“Do you maybe know where the newspaper is?”, he asked her softly. Immediately she lifted her blanket and there a pack of newspaper was visible. He chuckled softly.

“Ah nice. May I have one?” She pulled them closer quickly and looked up at him. “Five bucks.”

“What? For a newspaper that is free?” He lifted an eyebrow, playfully starting a small discussion.

“Yes! I walked over, took them out, brought them to my place and now I am selling them to you. That is service for you!” He smiled and sighed theatrical, grinning. The bickered for a while and then Eddie gave her the money, even more than she wanted. He smiled softly as he walked inside the shop, because Maria’s wide surprised eyes had made him feel great. Like he was a good human, as he had once thought of himself, before all the Life Foundation crap.  Her gaze made him feel powerful and like the best man on earth. Was this how an alpha felt, when an omega was giving him the lovey dovey look?

Eddie sighed softly as he walked past the woman at the counter. Why were his thoughts occupied with this all the time? Why couldn’t he just concentrate? He should just stick to staying alone. Alone he couldn’t hurt the people he loved. Alone he could just… live his life. He grabbed some frozen food and sighed as he walked over to the cashier. Someone different today, obviously Mrs. Cheng couldn’t stay at the counter all day. He paid for his food, not much talk was done, and left. He smiled at Maria and waved a goodbye. Then left. He was by foot today, not in the mood to drive with his bike.

 

* * *

 

Muscles have a weird way in remembering a pattern. Eddie was lost in thought, not thinking about where he was going. When he regained his senses, he found himself in a familiar place. Too familiar. He was standing in front of his former home, the home he had shared with Anne. His former alpha. And he felt sick and sad. He had been an idiot, but he had only fought for what he thought was right. He knew that Drake was dangerous and needed to be stopped, but everyone else was thinking of him as a hero. A genius. He looked up at his former windows and saw the shitty cat sitting and watching him. It was childish, but he felt like the cat was making fun of him, thinking of herself as superior and something better. He was just about to start growling when he heard a familiar voice behind himself.

“Eddie?” He could swear that his heart stopped beating at that moment. He turned around and swallowed thickly.

“Oh… Anne. Hi.” He sounded weak, even in his own ears.

“Eddie, what are you doing here?” Yea. What was he doing here? He didn’t notice the other man getting out of the cab behind Anne just yet.

“You know… I was walking down the street. Having a walk, getting fresh air you know.”

“Anne who is that?” Eddie shivered. That voice was nice and calming. He looked up and saw a man behind his former alpha. Suddenly breathing was way harder than before.

“Oh. Dan, this is Eddie. Eddie, this is Dan.” The exchanged a greeting before Dan left them alone.

“He… has a key. Do you know that he has a key?” He looked at Anne. Still some hope left, that this was a surprise for her but of course it wasn’t. Anne blinked a few times and Eddie felt very, very stupid all of a sudden.

“Of course, he has a key”, she said, voice strained. “And what do you want, Eddie?” He looked up to get some time and saw the cat.

“I was just wondering… I was wondering about the cat. How is he doing?”

“I would say he misses you, but that would be a lie. Come on, what do you _really_ want, Eddie?” He sighed. Truth hitting him, and he sincerely murmured:

“I want you Anne. I miss you. Please.” _Choose me instead of him,_ he thought. She shook her head and slowly answered.

“Eddie. It wasn’t me. It wasn’t because of me it all ended. It was you, only you. I trusted you and you just… I’m sorry.” She walked past him to her house. “Please, just leave it.” He nodded a few times, mostly to clear his head. Watched as the door closed and sighed deeply. Turning slowly and this time he looked where he was going.

When Eddie returned home, still unable to shake of the feeling of eyes on him, he was surprised to find a huge cardboard box sitting in front of his door. Only one word was written on it.

_Gift._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I changed some of the dialogue. I couldn’t remember all of it, but I think this one will do just fine


	4. We are Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom makes himself known in this chapter, Eddie can't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, drxgonstone for beta-ing this time!

Eddie was sitting in his apartment and watching the box. Nothing did jump out of it, nothing was moving, he couldn’t hear a sound. Though it was heavy and unsettling. Something about this ‘gift’ was off. Instead of thinking of the English synonym meaning present, like a birthday present, he had to remember his German classes and think of the word poison, Gift meaning poison. He didn’t know why. His fight or flight instinct was acting up again which caused him to wonder; was his instinct somehow off? Did he rely on it too much? Was he making the same mistake as he did with Drake? Was he a good guy after all? Eddie wasn’t sure. He couldn’t be sure anymore.

The box was standing on his coffee table and he was pacing around it. He really wanted to know what was inside, but he feared this could be something dangerous, which was ridiculous, but his instincts were telling him it wasn’t! He growled and got a knife from the kitchen. He was a grown ass man, whatever was inside that box, he could deal with it!

Eddie carefully cut the tape and took a deep, calming breath. He placed the knife on his table and slowly, carefully opened the box. Inside was something wrapped in… birthday wrapper and a card on top. He grabbed the card and opened it. Inside it was a manual on how to open a weird looking container. In it someone had scribbled a few words:

“For the internet to see.”

Eddie blushed. Fuck. It was probably a ‘fan’ from the cam boy website. His mind racing, he, instead of checking out the present, he grabbed his laptop and started to look through his videos. How had the people found out? How? In none of his videos, he had watched all of them a few times to make sure, was there any sign of where he lived. He had never given away where he lived or what he was doing in private to the people in the chat room. So how?! Frowning, he glared at the box, as if it was its fault. It wasn’t of course, but Eddie’s nerves were a little strained. He then roughly got up from his seat and grabbed the wrapping paper and ripped it off the thing inside the box. He stared. What in the world was that? He cocked his head to the side and huffed. Slowly he grabbed the huge contained and took it out of the box. Since it was empty, he kicked it off the table and placed the glass container on it. He was confused. He tapped his finger against the glass, nothing happened. It was a heavy container. Inside of it was some kind of black liquid. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Could be a prank and when he opened it, the stuff would react with the oxygen in the air and expand, or maybe it was some sort of- he didn’t know. It didn’t say on the card and the container didn’t have any description on it either. So. Either he ignored it, or he opened the container and just take a look.

The former reporter groaned. Why was he always this curious? Why? He grabbed the manual and started up the opening process. In the end it was rather easy. Push a button and pull at both ends, which causes the lid to flip open. An easy mechanism. Eddie could hear a sound. It seemed like air was escaping the inside. He fully expected the black substance to expand. But. Nothing happened. He sniffed the air. It didn’t smell. Okay. He put his hand in, finally, and touched the substance. It was like goo. Slimy and sticky. Was this made for crafting? He grabbed a handful of this stuff and it solidified for a moment, before feeling soft again. He tried to pull something out, but it only stretched. So, it was some kind of slime? Like all the slime videos. He didn’t notice how it started seeping into his hand and disappearing within his body, because there still was enough of it left in the container. For the human eye it looked like nothing was amiss. Eddie was playing with it a little. Only with one hand, in case the color would dye his skin. Then he sighed. It seemed like all of this was just a prank. He should write an article about it. He let go of the goo and watched it drip down, back in the container. He smeared the rest off on the edge of the glass and got up from his seat, walking over to the bathroom. This stuff had given him ideas for his show. There were toys that had artificial cum within them. If he could get his hands on something like this it would be a nice change and he would at least feel a little of it painting his inside, maybe even color it so it would be better visible on the camera. At that thought, he rolled his eyes. The black substance already forgotten. It wasn’t on his hands anymore, but it still was sticking to his body, once it had turned around it was seeping into his back, leaving the cold and void container and settling into its new host.

When Eddie returned from his bathroom break, he was surprised to see the void container. Immediately he inspected it, but there was no sign of any blackness at all. He sat down. Staring blankly at it. What in the world… He was checking out his room, but he couldn’t see anything. Did it… evaporate? Into the air? If it did, was it toxic? He quickly got up and opened all the windows that he had and tried to breathe slower, calmer. But he couldn’t smell anything. He looked at his hand, where he had touched it. Nothing seemed to be with it. He didn’t feel any pain, his skin wasn’t red, which would have indicated of something toxic. He was just feeling a little too warm, which was probably because of the stress. So, Eddie calmed down and sighed. He was freaking out, he knew it was all just his imagination. He should probably go and sleep for a while. His heat had been a stress factor, worrying about money had, worrying about finding a job had and meeting Anne and her new lover had also cause stress. Yes, this was it. He was only stressed. He closed the windows again since it was freezing outside, it should be, but it actually felt good. He didn’t want to be paying bills on heating up his apartment, so he couldn’t let the last warmth he had, escape.

Eddie sighed. His body was hurting, and he was sweating profusely. Maybe he was getting sick? He hoped he did not, he didn’t have money to go to the doctor’s office. Hell, he didn’t have enough money to buy his suppressants. He would just go to bed. This was the cheapest alternative. Just sleep it off, probably just his body shutting down after all. He moved over to his bedroom and got rid of his clothes. He was too warm, needed to cool off. The second his head hit the pillows he was out like a light and wouldn’t wake up for a while.

 

* * *

 

When he _did_ wake up, it was because of the heat, again, how ironic. He groaned as he was lying in bed, dick hard, sweaty and panting softly. Why? His heat was over and shouldn’t return for a month and yet still it was feeling like he was burning up from the inside, like he was full and still not filled. He didn’t understand, he just… probably just needed to get off. Maybe it was a backlash because he hadn’t had his heat for years. It could be.

The former reporter made a mental note to start a research on this subject. But first he needed to care for his needs.

Groaning he got up from his bed and had to take a second to recover because suddenly the room was spinning. This heat was strong, stronger than this whole week, which was strange, but at the moment he wasn’t actually able to analyze the situation too much since he was looking for his toy and the laptop. Both were in the kitchen. Yes, he had sanitized his toy, had to be done, he didn’t want to get sick because of it being dirty. The laptop was in the kitchen because he had to look up how to clean it. As embarrassing as this was, it was necessary. Eddie grabbed the two objects and made his way over to his room. He placed the laptop on its place and put on the mask, he mustn’t ever forget it. Then he grabbed his toy and licked his lips. Dick already rock hard, resting against his abs. He turned the cam on and checked quickly if everything looked fine. The first few people already joining. Eddie had to smile at that. These thirsty alphas just waited for an omega to turn on his cam. He briefly wondered what they were doing for a living, but didn’t care too much, the first few dollars already coming in. He caressed his chest, tracing all of his abs with his hands. He watched the chat fill with life, what the alphas wanted to do with him and in what ways they would try to break his will and what else was coming to their mind. Some enjoyed the slow start, most of them wanted so see Eddie split on a toy and full of cum. He would need to buy a toy soon, something thicker it seemed. He wouldn’t mind, this one was feeling too small already. He moaned softly, barely to hear over the microphone on his laptop, but still enough for the alphas. He wanted them to know, that he didn’t need them, to have fun, that he didn’t rely on them to make him feel good. He watched with a hidden smirk, as the discussions started once again. Ah, he loved to watch the chaos unfold. It was another kind of entertainment for him, besides being an exhibitionist on the internet, only in the internet. Even though he wouldn’t mind if he got an alpha and they would do it outside of the bedroom.

His hand moved over to the toy at that though. He was slick enough to easily push it in. He sighed in pleasure. Yes, this felt so good. Suddenly also much clearer than when he was in heat. He could feel all of it inside of himself. This was what he needed, what he wanted. He started to move slowly. Enjoying the audience and the debates. Sometimes he had to stop a laugh and snicker slightly, as some of the comments were hilarious. This time would be shorter, he didn’t feel like he had a lot of stamina. He was nearing his peak quickly, moaning softly, moving his hips. Imagining an alpha and his knot, filling him up to the brink and his stomach to bulge a little from all of his cum. He came hard at that thought, shaking, moaning, arching his back, spreading his legs for his audience to see how he got off in front of them. He was a perv, he couldn’t deny it any more, but he still would continue and enjoy. At least until he could find a steady job.

Panting, Eddie calmed down slowly. Humming. He was feeling lightheaded. His muscles were relaxed, but his fever didn’t seem to have gone down. He realized with horror that he actually had a fever. Eddie seemed to have infected himself with something. So, he would be bedridden for the next few days. Great. Just great. Eddie pulled out the toy and groaned softly. He could imagine how it would feel if something would be dripping down on the bed from him. He could perfectly imagine it, could imagine perfectly how it would feel. He placed the toy on his bedside table, barely looking at it. Reading the comments.

 

* * *

 

extraterestrialLiveISreal: Dude, guys, did ya see the black stuff coming out of him?

ILoveCorrectGramma: Your name gives me headaches.

ListenToMe: Why only dudes and guys? Females watch him too!

entertainingKitten: lol of course we have fem!watchers. Just don't get too overwhelmed by your gender, baby

ListenToMe: I have to let you know that I just pointed out a sexualized comment and you as fellow female should not let men supress your gender by using the wrong pronouns!!!

entertainingKitten: Dude, chill.

ListenToMe: *writing...*

IronFist: @extraterestrialLiveISreal It's probably an invention of Stark Industries, black cum. Sounds interesting.

xxXteamHentaixxX: lol they going into sextoys nowadays?

ListenToMe: *writing...*

123TheBreaker456: How can he look so needy but seem to be so in control. WITHOUT SHOWING HIS FACE

TheFirstAndBestAlpha: Boy you need it hard

Jksjisdjidi: hzeqgzilwejk

Jksjisdjidi: sorry thta was my cat

ListenToMe: *writing...*

extraterestrialLiveISreal: You let ur cat watch you jack off?

Jksjisdjidi: He watches me poop daily and i think that is way more intimate than jacking off.

extraterestrialLiveISreal: Aren't u scared off... you know... him catching your dick.

ListenToMe: *writing...*

Jksjisdjidi: ...

Jksjisdjidi: I live a dangerous life

 

* * *

 

Eddie had turned off the cam and pulled off his mask. As he was reading through the comments a few stuck in his mind. Black stuff? He turned his head softly to his toy. No black stuff there. His gaze slowly lowered down between his legs.

Black. Stuff. Was dripping on his bed.

His mind went black for a second. Completely blank. Then he remembered the black stuff in the glass container. But how?

 ** _I thought you wanted to be filled, why are you freaking out?_** Eddie shrieked girlishly and jumped from the bed, falling face first on the floor. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself, laptop someone surviving the jump and laying on the bed. Eddie was panting harshly, checking out the room.

“W-who are you?!”, he called out, eyes wide. He watched his room for any movements, feeling slick running down his legs, shaking softly.

 ** _We are Venom._** He could hear this Venom. Loud and clear. It was as if they were talking directly in his head, a deep, rough voice, the baritone strong, shaking up his insides. He swallowed thickly, throat suddenly too tight.

“Where are you? What do you want from me?” So, one of his followers _had_ found him and came to his place! The glass container must have been a distraction!

 ** _No distraction. You freed us._** Eddie stumbled to the next wall, checking out his room, feeling safer where he could watch all entrances. **_Sweet, but we are already in~side~._** The voice whispered now. Eddie turned around. There was only the wall, he was still retreating in the middle of the room. Taking deep breaths that should calm him down. But he wasn’t calm. He wasn’t near calm. He was probably hallucinating, this wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real!

 ** _Look in your mirror, Eddie._** He shivered as the voice called him by his name. But since there wasn’t anything he could do, and he would be able to see his room, so he walked over to his bathroom, still checking out his room and grabbing a book, hearing a soft chuckle. Hastily he turned on the bathroom light and first checked the room out. Nothing. No one was there. He blinked. What… He slowly walked over to the mirror and what he saw let his blood freeze. That is, how he would describe his feelings seeing Venom for the first time.

He saw the dead looking white eyes, the rows and rows of teeth, the grin. Then image was gone, replaced with Eddie, but there were tendrils coming out of Eddie’s body and a black head appeared. With a maw ready to bite off his head, to kill. In the mirror he watched as the head turned slowly, the creature of nightmares and horror movies opening its huge jaw and an enormous tongue slithered out of it. It curled around Eddie’s neck and squeezed softly, hot to the touch. In his head he could hear its voice.

**_We are Venom. And you are mine._ **

Then, everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will air, but I hope soon xD
> 
> Btw I live from your comments, they are so fun to read! I'm happy you liked the story so far^^


	5. And you are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and eddie get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, gay4crystals for beta-ing this time < 3

Eddie woke with his head hurting and his stomach growling loudly. He felt like he hadn’t had food in a week and was starving. Also, he was laying on the floor of his bathroom? Why was he sleeping on the bathroom floor? Slowly, he sat up. The world was still spinning softly, but all in all he was feeling okay. He groaned softly and placed his hand against his forehead. Oh, he was burning up. Sad that he had no insurance. He just had to rest, stay at home, drink tea and eat. Eat a lot. His mouth watered, and he got up and sprinted in the kitchen, shuffling through his drawers, growling deeply when he ripped open a chocolate bar and just stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. This was a year old chocolate he had bought after he and Anne quit. Still tasted delicious and created a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. Goo’ ol’ chocolate. Always making the humans happy. Where did that thought come from? He blinked but stopped wondering as he was still hungry, the chocolate just taking the edge off, enough for him to focus on making food. He opened his freezer and got the tater tots out, dumping them a plate with them and stuffing them into the microwave. Then he opened the fridge and looked inside. He still had some raw beef in there, that he had planned to use for burger. He just grabbed the flesh and took a bite, growling as some of the blood stained his lips. He looked at the microwave. Too long. HE opened it and burned his fingers again, whining softly. Only the pain brought Eddie back to his senses.

What was he even doing? He blinked and sat down, looking at the meat lying on the counter and the spilled tater tots accompanied by the chocolate wrapper. Eddie shook his head in confusion. What happened… He remembered! That weird dream of the gift in the box and the ugly creature in the bathroom!

 ** _Hey. Apologize. We are NOT ugly!_** Eddie jumped off his chair, crying out loudly and pressing his hands against his ears. He still could hear laughter, loud and clear. **_We are in our head, Eddie. You will always be able to hear us._** Eddie was shaking again. Then he shouted:

“Who are you?! What do you want from me?!”

 ** _As we already said, before you fainted like a pussy, we are Venom. And you are mine._** And with that the horrifying face appeared again in front of the former reporter. He watched frozen as the beast opened its maw in front of him. He could see rows and rows of huge, pointy teeth, reminding him a little of a shark. A shark that was probably about to eat him. Which was fine by Eddie, actually. He had had a decent life. Had once been famous and loved, had once had a fiancé and the possibility of a glorious future, if he wouldn’t have fought for what he thought was right. And dying like this would be pitiful, but somehow, since he was a loser, maybe it was better. Maybe, just maybe, he would be missed. Probably not though, none of his species wanted to know him anymore. The creature closed its enormous mouth again and cocked its head to the side like a dog.

 **“Don’t be ridiculous. We wouldn’t kill our perfect host. And stop comparing me to lower lifeforms!”** This surprised Eddie. Then he frowned.

“Perfect host?” The creature grinned -in delight? Eddie wasn’t sure what emotion it was showing, but it curled around Eddie and started talking again.

 **“Yes, Eddie. Your race calls ours symbiotes. We come from far away, from another part of the galaxy and to live here, we need a host.”** Eddie stared at Venom deadpanned for a second.

“You want to tell me… You’re an alien from outer space.” The dark goo grinned.

 **“Yes.”** Then the grin faltered. **“You are not going crazy, I am real.”** Eddie just frowned.

“How did you get on earth?” Venom cocked his head to the side again.

 **“Why is this so important? Oh… Hm. I will tell you, maybe later.”** Angrily Eddie yelled:

“Why not now?”

**“Because we are hungry Eddie. This chocolate thingy was delicious. Give us more.”**

Eddie threw his hands in the air dramatically and yelled: “Fine! Whatever!” He stomped over to his drawers and grabbed the next chocolate bar. He was definitely going crazy. One hundred percent positive that he was going crazy, there was no other explanation for it!

 **“Yes, there is, why wouldn’t you believe me?”** He snarled.

“Listen here, alien. Something like this doesn’t just happen. You just don’t get randomly visited by an alien and accept it and live your life!” He thought of scientists, of people working in that field. Stephen Hawking, Elon Musk and even Carton Drake. _They_ were the people that were most likely to be visited by aliens, something like this was only happening to the alpha packs in all movies! Not a loser like Eddie, who had- Wait a second.

“Who put you in that container?”, he asked, looking up at Venom. The alien looked at him for a long moment, silently contemplating.

**“I can’t remember. I had no host.”**

All the tension in his muscles suddenly ceased and Eddie slumped down on his chair. He buried his face in his hands. Maybe he should start meditating, try to stop thinking so much. But before that he needed to maybe call a few jobs and then make a show for his audience. Which was a more pleasant thought than getting rejected dozens of times again. So, his mind circled around the more pleasant thoughts of eyes on him while he made himself feel good. He shivered softly at just the thought of it, could feel the heat pool low in his gut.

 **“What are you doing with our body?”** Eddie yelped loudly and jumped off his chair. _“_

 _FUCK!”_ he swore. _“FUCK! Don’t DO that. Again. Hear me?”_ He was panting heavily. The blood that had started pooling down was now rising to his cheeks.

 **“Eddie”,** that dark, deep, _rough_ voice whispered in his ear. **“Eddie, what were you doing just now? What is happening to our body?”** Oh boy. It was hard to think straight when that hot voice was right in his ear and in his head. His body reacted but shivering strongly. It was confused though, didn’t know where the blood had to go, down because of the voice, or up because this was an embarrassing subject.

 **“Eddie, answer us. What is this? Your body temperature is rising, and it feels like it is tickling us?”** Eddie knew what Venom had in mind, but he didn’t want to talk about his arousal. Well, when you are sharing your body and mind with an alien it is hard to change the subject.

 **“A-rou-sal.”** Venom clicked his tongue, as if tasting the word. It still caused a shudder to run through his body and his blood now definitely wandering to the southern region of his body. He clenched his thighs together and closed his eyes.

 **“Eddie”,** another whisper. **“Eddie, we want to feel more of this… arousal”,** Venom growled. Hearing a flowing sound, Eddie opened his eyes again and saw more of Venom coming out of him, creating a human like body, bigger than Eddie’s own and much, much more muscular. Which lead his thoughts to drift into dangerous territory quite quickly.

Eddie knew that he was desperate, he knew that his sessions didn’t help to give him true release. But he didn’t know how much he needed to get fucked until he thought of this alien using him, breeding him, making him his. Said alien watched him silently, as if waiting for something.

Eddie swallowed quickly. As long as this feeling lasted, he had to use it, get to work. Venom watched his host silently. Then murmured: **“You want to reproduce!”** Eddie groaned.

“Okay. Rules. When I am hot and bothered don’t try to talk this down. I need to feel this to perform better, okay? I need the money!” Silence met him, Venom was gone. Eddie blinked. Was this just- _**Still here, just checking something out.**_ What in the world could he- **_Meanings. Memories._ **Well fuck. **_Sure, do your thing._ **Eddie shook his head and started to chuckle softly. This was surreal, just surreal. Thankfully Venom stayed silent this time while Eddie walked into the bedroom and undressed slowly.

“That black stuff the last time, that was you, right?”

 ** _Part of me, yes. You want me to do it again._** It was not a question, it was a statement. It knew, it was in Eddie’s head. Eddie nodded carefully. There was no way he could lie about it. And it had felt good, as if he actually had an alpha accompanying him. He didn’t receive an answer, so he just got naked on the bed. He put on his mask and swallowed thickly.

“Hey, please don’t… I don’t know. Stop this, because I really need the money.” More silence and he sighed, somehow disappointed. He then turned on the cam and waited as a few people joined, leaning forward and greeting them in the chat. He first talked to them. The first few dollars were already coming in. He chuckled, then started by trying something similar to a lap dance. He had looked it up a few days earlier. He wasn’t really good at it, but his followers seemed to like it, which in turn fueled his dance. He maybe should get a pole because this was fun… someday maybe. He was warm again, cheeks flushed under his mask, biting his lower lip to contain some of the moans. The alphas had to **beg** for him to make noises. He had established this. If they wanted noises, they either needed to beg in the chat or to pay. Both worked fairly well and soon Eddie was moaning loud enough for them to hear. He had all but forgotten about Venom, when he started playing with himself with one hand and trying to grab the toy that was out of reach with the other. He was just about to grab it, when a black tentacle -and it could only be described as such- emerged and pushed the toy off the bed.

 ** _Not necessary,_** a voice in his head stated and Eddie froze from the soft feel of something slithering over his skin and wrapping around his body and his cock.

Eddie slowly looked down his body and his breath hitched. He shuddered. Fuck. This shouldn’t be hot. It shouldn’t be hot that the symbiote in his body was taking control now, that it was binding his hands together behind his back and it shouldn’t be hot that below him was a huge black dick. Eddie’s mouth watered and he only though one thing: _want._

Then he noticed something that was even better. The chat was _exploding_ with Venom’s appearance. _Holy shit. They can see you. You are real,_ Eddie gasped as Venom pushed him forward on his knees, holding him above the mattress by his bound hands. **_That is what I have told you from the start. And now I will make you mine._**

The tentacles tightened around the base of his dick and Venom started to push in. For a second Eddie thought he would pass out again, for a different reason than the first time. He was already feeling so full, so complete. Finally, after such a long time, after his heat, finally there was something living filling him up. He could feel the stretch, his body needed to adjust to the foreign object, so much larger than his toy. Then Venom started fucking him and Eddie was moaning, gasping, whimpering. In his mind he was encouraging Venom to keep going, never to stop, to fill him up, make his mind shatter. The bed was creaking loudly, the laptop moving with the rhythm of the thrusts, but Eddie was already too far gone to care about the quality of the shot. His forehead hovered over the mattress, his whole body strained in this position. Then the symbiote pulled him up again, on his knees, chest perfectly visible for the camera, and kicked his legs wider, spreading him more, pounding into him.

In his mind he could hear the voice: **_We remember what you had been thinking earlier. You want to be claimed, you want to belong to someone. We will make you feel that you only belong to us now, Eddie. You are our-_** He accompanied the words with a stronger thrust **_– and we will make sure that you know whom you belong to from now on. Remember. We are Venom._** Eddie moaned and arched his back. Tentacles started to play with his nipples and he cried out softly. He tried as best as he could to move with Venom, to intensify this experience. Then Venom was hitting that one spot inside of him and Eddie was gone, there were stars visible, floating around him, there was heat in his stomach and a tentacle wrapping around his dick, vibrating and rubbing and Eddie was a mess. Couldn’t think coherently, simply moaning one word, over and over again.

“A-alpha…” Then he came and it was terrific, horrible, he wanted it to last, but it didn’t, they were done and Eddie was only seeing stars, drool dripping down his chin and on his chest, dirtying himself, cum marking his chest and he would have collapsed if Venom hadn’t keep holding him in this position, head hanging down, legs spread and still twitching.

When he could recognize his surroundings again, Venom pulled out. And oh! He hadn’t noticed the warmth tingling inside of him and the bulge of his stomach had formed but now the wet sound was ringing in Eddie’s ears and he could see in the cam window that green ooze was slowly dripping out of his ass and he couldn’t suppress another moan because, fuck! Alien cum was dripping out of him and he maybe experienced another dry orgasm, he wasn’t sure. His head fell back against the broad chest. Slowly the tentacles disappeared, his hands were freed. He watched on the laptop screen as slowly the last of Venom disappeared and Eddie fell backwards on the mattress, head spinning, fucked out of his mind and for all the internet to see.

This time he didn’t read the comments. The moment he was able to sit up again he turned off his cam, logged out of the site and turned off his laptop. Then he curled up and thought about his life and his life choices and what it had taken for him to get fucked by an alien. He hugged his legs and lay on his side, fetal position. He had done so much. He had done so much bad and good. He wasn’t sure if what just happened could happen again, if what just happened _would_ happen again. He wasn’t sure about anything right now, his mind just… going wild. He couldn’t concentrate on any thought, there were too many, too much, he just saw them rush by, not really concentrating on them.

 ** _Eddie._** Deep, dark and dangerous. This is how Eddie would describe the voice.

“Yes, Venom?” He was surprised at how steady and calm his voice sounded, while internally he had a mental breakdown. **_Eddie, what is an alpha?_** Eddie blushed. He had called Venom alpha when they were doing the do.

He murmured softly: “I thought you could read my mind?”

**_We can, but we don’t understand. The… feelings._ **

Eddie sighed and turned in his back. He definitely needed to take a shower, but his limbs still were a little weak.

“You don’t have them, where you come from, huh?”

 ** _No._** Eddie hummed in thought. How could he explain an alien from outer space the dynamics of this world? He slowly sat up and looked at his messy sheets. He… he couldn’t _not_ touch the green goo. It was sticky and tingled on his skin. He shivered.

“How do you guys reproduce?”

 ** _Either we split something off from our DNA and create a new symbiote or we mix our DNA with another symbiote, take a look at the outcomes and when there are good combinations, we keep them and eat the rest._** Eddie paled at that comment. **_Don’t worry, we won’t eat you._** He choked on his spit.

“You eat your OWN CHILDREN?!”

 ** _You don’t, apparently._** The former reporter sat up abruptly and got off the bed to take a hot shower, shaking. **_You still need to answer my question._** Shakily Eddie managed to get to the bathtub. Instead of a shower he went for a bath, it would relax him more than a shower and he could still talk. Although he wasn’t sure that he wanted to continue this talk. **_Answer me, or I will consider eating you._**

“FUCK!” Eddie growled. “Fine by me! Eat me then!” He waited, stared into the void of his bathroom as the tub slowly filled with water. Silence. “What? Not eating me then? Tch.” More silence. He sighed and leaned back against the tub. “Listen. Our society has three… I don’t know how to call it. Roles? You are born with them. Alpha, Beta and Omega.” Eddie sighed and closed his eyes as the water level rose. “There is a special dynamic between alphas and omegas. You probably know through me, that omegas go through a time called ‘heat’. Omegas, such as I, are by nature assigned to be able to have children. A heat should make it all easier for them. It did, during our early evolution. But right now, we are at a point in our evolution and civilization where a heat isn’t necessary for the survival of this race, but nature yet has to take it away from us. Well. Alphas are the opposite of omegas. They, by nature and evolution, had the role to prevent their omegas to get hurt, because omegas were supposed to carry children, right? Most of this still applies today, even though we should be smarter than our instincts… oh and sometimes alphas have something, called ‘rut’. This is their equivalent to a heat, but while a heat makes an omega willing and loving it makes an alpha territorial and aggressive.” He sighed. “Betas are in between the two. Their instincts aren’t as strong as either an omega’s or an alpha’s. They make the middle ground, taking care that the alphas don’t go fighting each other. It happened, historically, but nowadays not so much.” Venom had listened quietly the entire time. Eddie turned off the tub.

 ** _The female that you are always thinking about. She was your alpha._** Eddie simply nodded and stared sadly into the water. **_She took care of you?_** Anger rose in Eddie but subsided just as quickly. He wanted to yell, telling Venom that he was perfectly capable of living alone, that he was a strong and independent omega, but that would be a lie. He missed her dearly, the warmth of someone else, close, knowing that if something happened to him, she would tear the whole town down just to get him back. She had had his back.

And he had betrayed her. The realization stung.


	6. You taste like love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and V start to bond and have a talk about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, duckmoles for beta-ing <3

_Eddie looked back at the sleeping figure in their shared bed. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his hands started to sweat. He then pressed a few buttons and the pictures of his love and himself disappeared; instead, the desktop background was now visible. He clicked the email program and took a deep breath. Then he opened the document and read about the claim against Carlton Drake. His eyes widened. It was true, all of it was true. Eddie had had a feeling, but this. This was on another level entirely! Carlton Drake was using people and throwing them away._

_The next day when he saw Carlton, he was met with dark brown eyes. Eddie shivered softly. This was a strong alpha in front of him. But it wasn’t his omega instinct kicking in, it was his fight or flight reflex. There was something dark, something dangerous surrounding Carlton. Those eyes looked distant, not entirely focused on Eddie, but at the same time he felt like Carlton was looking into his very soul, seeing everything that was buried deep within himself. He felt bare, bare to the eyes of this powerful, dangerous man and he loved it. Loved the thrill, his blood boiling. He wanted to challenge him, wanted to fight him, show him his place. Never had he had these feelings, never had he wanted to break someone, to get them off their throne. This was something else entirely. This was something dark. His thoughts were running wild. If he didn’t manage to tear him down, then Drake would tear them down. He was sure of it. That is why he opened his mouth, why he insisted on talking about the accusations._

_That is why his life shattered._

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up with a gasp and sat up straight, staring at the walls of his room and panting softly. He could feel some tickling on his shoulder and saw black movement, it spooked him for a second before he realized his new body mate. He groaned.

“You saw that, right?”

 ** _I saw, but I don’t understand._** He was talking in his head and Eddie sighed.

“You know what dreams are?” Silence, until the figure in the dark nodded.

 ** _I see._** With this the talk was over. Venom was quiet when Eddie started his day, earlier than usual. He went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He usually skipped breakfast, but _someone_ was fucking annoying, so he went for bread with jam. **_No bread, Eddie. Head._**

“Excuse me?”

 ** _We eat heads of people._** Eddie stared at the jam in his hands and blinked a few times in a row. What… **_Though your liver looks perfectly edible._**

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LIVER!” He immediately started hyperventilating and pressed the palms of his hands on the kitchen counter. This morning he was quite on edge and Venom had probably already noticed, because he sounded genuinely amused.

 ** _Why not Eddie? It can grow back._** Eddie shook his head, panting roughly.

“No, I need it.”

 ** _I can take care of you. But maybe we will eat it another time if you finally give us some real food. We need brains._** Suddenly Eddie was all too aware of all the alien films he had watched as a young and foolish teenager and grabbed the counter for support. He paled again.

“Brains”, he repeated. “You need brains.”

 ** _Yes._** Eddie tried not to look at Venom, who had materialized, staring blankly into space. He was carrying a brain eating monster with himself that would eat him if he couldn’t supply it with… brains. What has his life become? He swallowed thickly.

“What kind of brains?”

 **“Every kind of brain. But human brains are the best.”** Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“So, animals are fine then.”

 **“Not so tasty.”** Eddie looked at his fridge.

“Have you ever tried steak? I bet you would like it.” Venom moved in front of Eddie and stared into his eyes. He didn’t seem amused.

 **“That meat you think about is dead, Eddie.”** Tone indicating that Eddie was an idiot. But the former reporter still didn’t understand.

“Yea?”

 **“All good chemicals gone. Moment it dies it starts to rot, don’t want to eat rotten meat.”** Eddie grimaced.

“You make it sound so… unappealing.” Venom grinned.

**“So. Brain?”**

“Isn’t there _any_ other way I can provide you with food?” Eddie in that moment actually prayed for any other way. Venom was silent for a moment.

 **“Humans are weird. But I liked the eggs. Preferably raw. And chocolate. That was tasty.”** Eddie perked up immediately.

“So, if I provide you with enough chocolate and eggs, you won’t go killing innocent people and me?” Venom didn’t sound happy, but the answer made Eddie happy.

 **“Fine.”** He immediately opened his fridge and pulled out the rest of the eggs. Once the carton was opened Venom opened his jaw and the huge tongue slithered out. Eddie watched mesmerized, how that tongue wrapped around one egg carefully as to not break it and pulled it in his mouth. He could hear a crunching sound and swallowed thickly. After the three leftover eggs were gone, Eddie couldn’t help but feel like the dirtiest pervert on earth, but… that tongue.

Venom then licked over his lips, so nothing was going to waste, then looked at Eddie and grinned. That… He knew what he did to Eddie.

 **“Problem, Eddie?”** That maw moved closer to his head and this deep, dark, _rough_ voice was making Eddie go crazy. He looked back at the fridge, suddenly a different hunger was making him feel starved. He could feel the tendrils wrap around him, dipping in every muscle and his eyes widened as he remembered that feeling. Only once had he let someone tie him up. But it didn’t feel like this. He could feel Venom creating a harness around his upper body with his tentacles. Eddie swallowed thickly as it tightened particularly around his breasts, making his man boobs stand out. Venom then rubbed both of his nipples softly. Soon the buds were perking up, hard and waiting to be cared for. Eddie’s heart was beating frantically in his ribcage by now. Between his breast and down the middle of his torso Venom crisscrossed his black tendrils, creating little diamond shapes.

 ** _We like this,_** he could hear in his head. Venom had disappeared, but his tendrils had not. Now Eddie was left in the kitchen and getting hard quickly. But he had to make breakfast and work. **_Don’t mind me, go, do your business._** Smug asshole alien. Eddie growled. In return the ropes tightened, to the brink of being painful. Eddie leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He took a deep, calming breath. He had to get some work done today. So, instead of running into his bedroom and let himself get literally fucked by an alien, he made himself a simple breakfast and a coffee. Afterwards he lifted some weights and managed to write a few job applications, sighing as two calls went frustratingly bad.

In the end, he had applied at several jobs, had received a few more rejections and was left with a deep frustration. It wasn’t until a few hours passed that he noticed, that he was still wearing the harness. He slid his hand over the smooth, black ropes. This time they weren’t sticking to his skin. Eddie sighed, laying back on the couch, staring at the blank TV. He could feel something stir on his chest and therefore took a look. A tiny version of Venom, but only with his eyes and not a mouth, was cocking its head at him. Eddie could not deny that this was adorable. A little noodle, capable of expanding and eating his liver. He waited for the shudder that came with this thought, but there was none. He was too sad and mentally exhausted to be scared of death right now. He just carefully placed a hand on the head of the cute blob in front of him and caressed it. Venom squinted his eyes until only slits were visible, it looked like he was enjoying himself. Eddie smiled. That kind of smile you gave someone you liked when you were exhausted, but still trying to be interested in the other, still trying to be respectful and loving, even though internally you were breaking. Venom was in his head though. He knew where Eddie’s thoughts wandered off to. He materialized fully in front of him and leaned forward. Eddie wasn’t sure if he interpreted it correctly, but he leaned his head back a little, hoping that this was, what Venom wanted as well. Then the symbiote kissed him. He could feel lips, wondering how Venom did it, and then the tip of his tongue was entering Eddie’s mouth. He closed his eyes. He decided then that he didn’t care. He just wanted to forget everything. He wanted to give in, even if it was just for a moment. A moment of weakness was allowed, right? He was trying. Trying so hard to keep going, to find a job, to earn money, to keep living. He was allowed to break down once in a while, right?

Eddie lifted his arms and wrapped them around Venom’s neck. He gave himself up to Venom, an alien that could eat him and would probably eat him if he didn’t supply it with enough food. An alien that just hours ago wanted to kill people. An alien which was tolerating him, even though Eddie was a loser. Suddenly Venom pulled back roughly and opened its maw widely. Eddie’s eyes widened. Then the teeth sunk into his shoulder and part of his neck and Eddie’s body froze in shock. He pushed them deeper into his flesh and Eddie arched his back to release the pressure, eyes filling with tears, a moan escaping as his brain started flooding him with emotions and chemicals and blood rushed through him, heart beating loudly.

Venom had left a mark just at the right place, a mating mark.

Venom had marked Eddie. Eddie was his now, his omega.

He whined, a stretched out, deep whine. Whimpered softly: “Alpha.”

 **“Stop worrying so much. It’s bad for us. I will take care of you from now on.”** Eddie sobbed softly and nodded. Then screeched a little as he was _picked up_ by Venom, still wearing the harness, and was brought to the bedroom. He was gently placed in the middle of the bed and looked up at him. Venom was grinning and got the Iron Man mask from the nightstand, as well as the laptop. **“We are going to have some fun. And I will show everyone that this body is ours.”** Eddie looked up at the scary creature.

“Why are you always using ‘we’?” Venom looked back at Eddie and leaned forward. Through the slits in the mask he could see the tongue moving down to his chest and then licking over it. He blushed deeply.

 ** _You and I are one now, Eddie,_** the voice in his head stated. **_We are Venom, do you understand now, Eddie?_** The former reporter nodded, his lips quivering a little, but he felt happiness blossoming inside of him.

Then there was no talking. Venom moved behind him again, so everyone could see his harness of black ropes (tentacles) and his fresh bite mark, which was stinging, thought he kind of liked the pain. Huge hands with claws moved to his chest and started to play with his nipples. Eddie leaned back some more, arching his back, spreading his legs. He licked his lips, not noticing the feeling of something slippery moving over his chest and up his neck, perfectly visible for the cam. Then it moved under the mask and into his mouth. He managed some muffled, unhappy sounds, until the tendril in his mouth moved deeper and another one wrapped around his dick. This caused him to moan. He let his hands fall to his sides - when had he even lifted them? - and then Venom wrapped tendrils around his arms as well. Eddie closed his eyes and sucked on the tendril, moaning loudly. The one around his dick was moving and he could feel Venom’s hands grab his chest and play with his boobs and nipples. It left him whining and spreading his legs some more.

Then he was pulled back so he was exposed to the audience. Only then did Venom enter him and immediately, without preparing him too much, started to thrust the makeshift dick into him and right against his prostate. Eddie let out a high-pitched sound, one that he would definitely deny afterwards. He leaned his head back against the broad chest and just let Venom do what he wanted, enjoying it. He was filled so nicely, whining, writhing, moaning, every time Venom hit his prostate. He could feel him thicken at the base and couldn’t wait to feel the huge knot stretch him and fill him so nicely, while he was being pumped full of Venom’s cum. The thought alone left him moaning and whimpering, thrusting into the hold of his symbiote and back against the part inside of him. Soon his stomach was clenching up, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth again, precum dripping down his shaft and on his bed.

He was a mess and he loved it.

Suddenly there was an interesting feeling at the tip of his dick. A thinner tendril was softly stroking it. Eddie opened his eyes and gasped. Then he felt it entering him and the tendril around his base thickened. His eyes rolled back, and he moaned loudly, hoping his neighbors had not heard it. The tendril in his mouth slowly pulled back and left Eddie gasping.

 **_Let me hear your sweet sounds, Eddie. Let_ ** **them _hear how you sing for me. They should know that you are mine and mine only._**

Suddenly Eddie felt sharp pain paralyzing him. Venom had bitten him again. Blood was slowly dripping down into the harness and vanishing. He panted roughly. Couldn’t really identify what was pain and what was pleasure anymore.

The moment Venom claimed his price and knotted him, it was over. A loud groan left Eddie and he came, just a second after Venom had pulled the tendril in his dick out. It was all too much for the poor overstimulated human. Eddie did pass out this time, for a moment or two.

When he awoke, he was still seated on Venom’s lap, still full of him, still stretched. Arms were wrapped tightly around him and Venom was nuzzling his neck and hair. Eddie smiled and softly caressed Venom’s thick and strong arms. Then he looked back at the laptop screen. Tiredly he read the comments in his chat.

 

* * *

 

 

weaKforomegas: I would be a bottom for him…

TheFirstAndBestAlpha: Looks like he is totally fucked out of his midn

TheFirstAndBestAlpha: *mind

IronFist: Look, I told you the last time, that these are special effects. Must’ve cost a lot so I am now one hundred percent sure that this is Stark’s doing!

123TheBreaker456: that bitemark looks horrible.

123TheBreaker456: must have jhurt like hell!

123TheBreaker456: bet he likes pain.

extraterestrialLiveISreal: I don’t think these are effects

Jksjisdjidi: you don’t really think this is aliens, right?

extraterestrialLiveISreal: Why not? How should a pornstar have enough money to have this kind of CGI?            

IronFist: Telling ya. This is starks doin!

entertainingKitten: Cant u weirdos not just ENJOY the shibari?`

ropeMOnster: I can!

entertainingKitten: At least one person jhere is normal.

123TheBreaker456: Hey, I can too! I just wish you could see his face and that getting fucked aas well!

xxXteamHentaixxX: Face reveal and mind break! Face reveal and mind break! Face reveal and mindbreak!

entertainingKitten: Face reveal!

entertainingKitten: Wait, but what is mind break?

ropeMOnster: Oh it’s hot!

extraterestrialLiveISreal: It’s what happens when aliens fuck your brains pout. We should hide!

ropeMOnster: But its hot

extraterestrialLiveISreal: But

123TheBreaker456: Only his butt.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie smiled at the last comment. He really liked his community. They were a bunch of fellow perverts. Then he felt himself slowly being lifted by Venom’s tendrils, off of Venom, up in the air, directly in front of the cam. He could hear a faint popping noise and then felt himself dripping, he groaned, blushing a deep red, feeling exposed and he didn’t want a second round but if Venom was to fuck him again, he would totally do it and love it.

Venom didn’t. He could feel Eddie’s exhaustion and left it at that, this time. They finished the session, got cleaned up and then went to bed. That night Eddie asked for his alpha to join him, so Venom materialized behind him and hugged him through the night. The anxious feeling was gone, replaced with the tastiest chemicals for Venom and the warm feeling of being claimed again for Eddie.

Which was good, because now Venom didn’t need to rely on Eddie’s organs anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with me :)
> 
> The next chapter will have to wait for a while though, because I am gone for a week and will probably not have any time to write...


	7. Reaction(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Symptoms and mentioning of a panic attack, biting and offending speach  
> WARNING THE SECOND: No beta this time! So please excuse my poor english, grammatical issues and for possible misuse of vocabulary.

“A-alpha…” A writhing body on the screen, tendrils capturing it, a bloody bite mark on a shoulder. Panting, gasping, the low keen of an omega, taken over by their lust, completely giving himself up to an alpha. In this case an extraterrestrial alpha. Green goo dripping out of an omega’s cunt.

Too much. A growl broke through. The omega he wanted out of his way, the omega that had dared to stand up against an alpha, the omega he had wanted to break was still alive and seemed absolutely fine with how his life had turned out. Had found an alpha in an alien that had been send here to kill. Was _mating_ with the extraterrestrial life from.

Disgusting.

“Riot.” He could feel how the other life form materialized on his shoulder. Could feel the deep baritone of the growl in his ear.

 **“What is this?”** Drake didn’t sound amused, he sounded annoyed.

“I wanted to ask you the same thing, because I doubt that Venom is eating Eddie. And I haven’t heard about any headless bodies that were found in the city. He should be hungry, why isn’t Brock out of my way yet?” Drake’s voice was dripping with venom. If the voice alone could kill, it would. Eyes fixated on the video, watching it again and again. Watching the omega getting claimed right before his eyes. He didn’t like what he saw. He also didn’t like what he felt. He had watched the videos. All of them. He hated the mask. He wanted to see his eyes. He wanted to know if they were still shining or if he had already given up, he wanted him to come crawling back. Brock wasn’t stupid. By now he should have come here, which would cause him to fall into one trap or another. Either letting their symbiote go on a rampage, getting eaten himself or crawling back to Drake himself, asking to take the symbiote away, _begging_ him _._ But he didn’t. Instead, he was mating with the symbiote.

 **“Symbiotes have never mated with another race.”** Drake frowned and stopped the video. He pointed at the bite.

“Don’t bullshit me, this is a mating bite. He is an omega. That place has a lot of nerve endings. When bitten there deep enough, hormones are released that bond the omega to the alpha.” Riot gave him a look. A nasty, suspicious look.

 **“Why are you so concerned with the mating?”** Drake looked at him deadpanned.

“Because of reproduction? If they have reached a symbiosis that is nearly as good as ours their cells are in harmony, which should make it easy for them to reproduce. I wanted him dead or broken, not happy and knocked up!” Riot looked at him for a long moment again.

 **“You wanted him to crawl back to you, because you think his class is lower than yours.”** Riot turned his face to the screen. **“I could kill Venom and you could claim the omega.”** Drake watched the dark grey form coming out of his body. Then hissed: “I don’t want to claim him!” He growled and looked back at the screen as well.

“For now, we focus on the preparation of getting the rocket ready. Let’s watch how that relationship will evolve. We can always kill them at a later time.”

**“We _will_ kill them, don’t forget your promise, human.”**

 

A figure moved away from the surveillance video’s and left quickly.

 

* * *

**“Omega.”** Eddie sat up straight as he woke up again, startled. Seriously, would he ever have a peaceful and calm morning again? Wake up, cuddled up in his blanket, warm, happy and sated?

 **“Did we wake you? We are sorry.”** The tattooed man turned his head and saw the huge, bulky, human like body that was connected to him by a few black strings. He sighed and relaxed. The tendrils pulled him back again, he let them. Let himself be pulled back against the symbiote and sighed. Maybe he could take another nap, this time enjoy waking up. **“Did not enjoy waking up with me?”** Now he definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep. Eddie sat up slowly and carefully placed his hands on Venom’s chest. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just… You startled me.” He looked at the alien, unsure if he had hurt him. But Venom only leaned up for a mind blowing kiss, slowly seeping back into his body. He was left on the bed, but not alone. Never alone anymore. He smiled and got up. Time to take a shower.

While walking past his mirror, he saw something unusual. He turned his head and inspected himself. At first, he didn’t know what was amiss, then he noticed and felt dread wash over him. He was already paling considerably. Immediately Venom felt the changes of his body. **“Eddie, what’s wrong? What’s happening?”** Eddie carefully touched his shoulder. Just ten hours earlier he had had two bite marks decorating it. Now, they were gone. Not even some scratches were left. Completely vanished. As if there had never been any, eradicated. Just like Anne’s marks. Gone. Leaving Eddie behind…

**“We are not going to leave Eddie behind, why would you think that?”**

Eddie tried to explain. But since words were failing him, he sighed and climbed into the shower, letting his head hang down. He explained in memories while the droplets of the shower massaged his back.

 

* * *

 

 

_“The bonding bite is a signal for alpha’s that an omega is taken. An alpha must never lay hands on an omega that is bitten.”_

_\---_

_The stinging feeling of her bite let him groan. This bite cured the deep itch that he had had for several years, buried deep within himself. He never knew that he had wanted to find his mate, but it seemed, that nature was getting the better of him. This time he was sure, she was the perfect alpha for him. Always would be._

_\---_

_“Have you seen that omega? He smells excellent. I would love to take a bite.”_

_“He is taken.”  
“What? Someone like him is never… oh. He is taken. But maybe… the alpha will share?”_

_“Nope, not interested.”_

_“But-“_

_“Touch me and you’re dead.”_

_\---_

_It started out in being red and a little swollen. Then it slowly turned to purple, then blue. After some more times passed and it didn’t get renewed, it turned green, then yellow. Eddie tried to keep it as long as possible, pressing down on the placed with his fingers and nails, but only a few days later, it was gone and Eddie was left with the feeling of loss all over again._

_\---_

_“Oh look. Isn’t that the omega that you wanted a few weeks earlier.”  
“You’re right! And look! The mark is gone! HA! She left him. Had better left her for me, stupid omega.”_

 

* * *

  

It was silent in the bathroom. The shower was running, filling the room with warmth and fogging it up. Eddie let his head hang down, had his eyes closer. Even though the shower was warm, on the border of being too warm, even hot, he remained unmoving, feeling how cold spread through his body. Just like his blood was flowing through his veins, transporting minerals and vitamins and spreading oxygen to every cell of his body, he felt as if instead of blood ice was running through his veins, making him freeze, remember these painful memories. It let him remember the day he had met Drake all over again. That faithful day he had lost his life. Just as Drake had said.

Eddie didn’t notice that Venom was starting to move. He was lost in thoughts. His boss firing him, because he didn’t listen to him, because he wasn’t a mindless creature that followed the orders of the higher up. He had been angry at him, sad that his boss didn’t want to do the _right_ thing but that he instead wanted Eddie to follow his orders, to get good publicity, to earn even more money.

Then Anne. Eddie should have seen it coming. She was a strong, independent woman, an alpha. She was a fighter. She had trusted Eddie. Eddie hat not only betrayed her trust, he had made it publicly known that he had betrayed her trust, by openly accusing Drake. He had acted too emotional, but this had been his only chance, he had wanted to irritate him.

Anne was right in thinking that he had wanted the fame of getting him arrested, making a huge scene. In this moment he had only wanted to oppose Drake, which had been a disastrous mistake. He missed Anne so much, at the same time he knew that all of this was his own damn fault and that he shouldn’t be thinking of her anymore. It was over. She was gone. He couldn’t blame her. He had betrayed his alpha.

Idly he touched his shoulder, where Venom’s bitemark had been. He had hoped to have found an alpha. But it seems like he wasn’t enough-

Suddenly piercing pain spread through his body, as his shoulder was bitten yet again. Deeper and harder than before, than ever before. Eddie cried out in pain. Then he was kicked in the back of his knees, they gave out under him and he fell forward, on his hands and knees in the slippery bathtub. His thoughts were starting to race, his pulse shot up, his body started to shake. He was dying. He was being killed, ripped open at the place that had several nerves attached to it. He didn’t notice how he started to breathe too quick, to fast, everything was too fast, too much. So many different sensations, so much pain. He closed his eyes, could feel his tears spilling. Venom was killing him. He would rip him up. Hopefully it would be fast.

It took him a while to realize that the pain had subsided. He could feel touches on his back and slowly noticed the murmuring: **“We didn’t realize that surprising you would cause this reaction. We are sorry.”** Eddie could feel something slick against his shoulder. **“We still need to learn a lot about your kind.”**

The slight panic attack had left Eddie in a weakened state, his breathing still not fully calmed, his heart still beating way to fast. He turned his head and saw Venoms face hovering over his aching shoulder, teeth visible, blood dripping from them. His gaze dropped down to his shoulder. He could see deep holes in it, creating two halfmoons. The bitemark was still bleeding, burning slightly, but the pain was dulled. **“It hurt and your body reacted strongly to the intrusion and the sensitivity rose, which caused your brain to release defense mechanisms. Stupid ones because they were doing more harm, but still it tried to shield you from all your senses reacting. I stopped the shower and dulled the pain.”** It was the longest time, the reporter heard Venom talk. “Mmhh. Didn’t know you could articulate yourself this nicely”, he murmured. Sarcasm may not be the best response to a monster that could rip you apart with his teeth, but he was too tired to care. **“NOT A MONSTER!”,** Venom roared and Eddie jumped. He sat up roughly and climbed out of the tub. **“Apologize!”** He rubbed his forehead. When Venom was roaring like this, Eddie was sure that he was having a small concussion every time. That voice shook Eddie to the core.

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry”, he murmured and started to shakily dry himself.

From the corner of his eyes he saw something black moving. One of Venom’s appendages was helping him dry his back, it seemed. Eddie watched the material a little fascinated. Before he could think about it, he had lifted his hand and carefully touched the black mass. It stilled in his movements and let Eddie explore him. He traced the black upwards, then down again, then at the white lines on it, guessing that it was something similar to blood flowing through Venom. Something to keep his materialized form alive. Eddie sighs deeply.

“I’m sorry?” Venoms head materializes out of his chest, it startles him a little, honestly, he just tried to be okay with it, but it would take some time to get used to him.

 **“Why do you feel the need to apologize?”** Eddie really didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t good with apologizing. He didn’t even apologize to Anne. He should have.

“I honestly thought that you would kill me”, he felt guilt rising up. “I’m sorry.”

 **“You are tasty, Eddie. But too good of a host.”** Too good of a host, huh? _Is this all,_ Eddie thought to himself. Was he only a tasty host? He sighed. These thoughts didn’t have any purpose but to make him feel bad. Mentally he was in no condition to also fight against his own thoughts, so he sighed once again and got dressed in some comfortable sweat pants and a shirt and left the room. He checked the time, it was still early in the morning, around eight am. So, the whole day was still in front of him and he was already feeling tired and beaten up. Slowly he walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare coffee. For Venom he made chocolate milk and some tater tots, while he ate some bread smeared with jam. They needed to go shopping today, buy more chocolate and eggs for Venom and something else than fried potatoes for himself. He actually would try to make some Caesar salad later, his body seemed to crave some ingredient, since he never actually had specific wishes for food. This was one of the few times.

First though he needed to write some more applications and answer some mails, if he received any, and hope that someone was nice enough to let him work.

No one was.

Frustrated Eddie closed his laptop shut and groaned loudly, annoyed and angry. There was no job for him left. Nothing. He was scared. Money. He needed the money. If he didn’t have money, where should he sleep? What should he eat? He wasn’t sure. Didn’t know anymore. He was frustrated.

 **“Eddie. You wanted to go shopping.”** Venom freed him from his train of though. He looked up and checked the time. It was three pm. Eddie sighed and stared into the empty space in front of him. “ **Eddie…”**

“I know. I’m just tired…”, he murmured and slowly got up. His back popped unimpressed and Eddie just froze for a second. Waiting for pain. But it was only a normal pop, moving bones back to where they belonged. He sighed. _Humans were so fragile_. Eddie briefly wondered if this was his own thought or Venom’s, but honestly, he didn’t care anymore. It was true and that was it. He was done with humans anyways…

Eddie put on a shirt and jeans and left the house. He would go and grab something from Mrs. Cheng’s store and just go back home, get drunk and sleep. **“And work, Eddie.”** Eddie rolled his eyes theatrically and smiled. “Perv.”

 **“What is a ‘perv’?”** Eddie shook his head.

“Find out yourself, I won’t explain it to you.” So, Venom did. It was a weird feeling, like a tickling in his head, as Venom started to search the definition of the word in Eddie’s memories. It actually took him a while and Venom, in the end, still seemed to be confused.

 **“People who have sexual interests that don’t fit to the main interest of the masses?”** Eddie cocked his head to the side for a second. He was a great driver on the bike so that was okay for once.

“Not the way I would have put it, but it’s good enough.” He could hear a grumble.

 **“Humans and their complicated rules. Why are you doing it?”** Eddie thought again. “Some people do it to oppress others. Some do it, because their mind is limited, they think, everyone should be like them. Also you sometimes just need to have rules, else chaos would break out. It starts to get better, though. People start to understand that there are people with different tastes.”

They were driving pretty quickly. Eddie checked the speed and gasped in shock. They were driving quicker than the speed limit! He tried to slow down, but his hands were covered in black gloves. Only that the black material was Venom. “Oi. Cut it out. Slow down.”

**“But we like the speed.”**

“We can’t go over the speed limit. The cops will stop us!”, he hissed in annoyance.

**“They have no chance against us. We will eat them!”**

“What?! NO! No eating people! Especially not cops!” He tried to fight against the control, but it was a futile attempt. Venom sounded unhappy:

**“Why are you not enjoying this? You like it, when it’s fast!”**

“I like it, when I am not in danger of paying a lot of money for speeding! We are not allowed to drive this fast in the city! We could hurt innocent people!” He could hear a faint grumbling in the back of his head, but the black gloves were absorbed back into his skin again and Eddie could finally slow down to a safer speed. Quicker than anticipated they were at the little shop. Before Eddie pulled the helmet down he murmured:

“I will bring you to a street where you can drive as fast as you want, but not now, not yet, okay?” He could feel a pressure around his heart.

 **“Thank you, Eddie. You are… a good host.”** Eddie swallowed thickly.

“Welcome.” He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He got off his bike and pulled off the helmet, placing it on his bike and securing it. A lot of people were around, but no one bat an eye as Eddie walked over to his favorite shop. He felt at ease as he entered.

“Seems like you found yourself a partner.” Eddie turned his head and looked at Mrs. Cheng questioning, then vanished into a side corridor and started to fill the sports bag he had taken with him. He would have to pay a lot but he checked his bank account earlier. His videos were getting him enough money to eat some more and he even grabbed some healthy stuff. Then remembered his craving and got everything for the salad, ignoring Venom’s complains in his head.

Dutifully Eddie paid for their shopping and listened to a few tips for meditating, before he left with Venom’s question, what exactly meditating was. He looked around for a second. The space beside the shop was empty. He stared at it for a moment and looked around, checked out the daily newspaper. All there. He sighed, tried to swallow down the worry. Venom staid silent until they were back home and Eddie had forgotten about it. Once he checked his mail, a different worry spread through him, as well as curiosity and fear.

 

On top of the send bills was one single small paper with a familiar sign on top of it. A business card.

 

_Dr. Dora Skirth_

_Lead of Scientific Research_

_\---_

_LIFE FOUNDATION_

 

On it a person had scribbled down a few words as well as a number: _For more information, contact me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm trying to wrap up the story slowly, so I guess there are not too many chapters left.  
> My writing pace will slow down though, because I have to study for exams. So next chapter might take a little longer.
> 
> I'm thanking all of the comments writers so much, comments are my fuel XD  
> Since the next chapters aren't written out yet, you guys can still suggest something in the comments and I might consider using the ideas in this story, so don't be shy and comment what you'd like to see and I will see what I can do ^^
> 
> Or feedback in general! I love your comments!


	8. How to torture a symbiote lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with trust. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, natcat for beta-ing!

A week passed and Eddie managed to distract himself enough to not think of the possibilities the business card proposed to him. He started his days early, sometimes even going to the places directly, asking for a job, only to be sent away because of petty reasons. With every passing day he and Venom got to know each other better, started to work together. Within this week Venom bit the head off his first person, as well as eating all of it afterwards. Eddie was mortified and immediately got home, closed all the windows and curled up in his room. Venom didn’t understand his reaction and searched Eddie’s brain for an answer. He found the worries of cameras filming them and police coming after them, convicting them and maybe even receive the death sentence. Or the friends of the thug they killed attacking him or even Anne!

Venom learned that they needed to check their surroundings before killing and only two days later they got their second human. This caused Eddie to ignore Venom for about a day and buying lots of chocolate and eggs. In the end it was the black alien who had to apologize and they created a new set of rules. Only bad guys of whom Eddie approved could be killed.

Both started to experiment a little on the cam show and soon they had a bunch of hentai lovers following them. Eddie wasn’t sure what or how they thought it worked, but most of them praised his CGI. At the same time, he had lost a good amount of followers, who only wanted a ‘normal dude wanking off’. Eddie didn’t care. When he was online, he often times got into the top ten rather quickly, because they always showed something new.

Just like this evening. It would be the first time where they would be showing a part of his face. His mouth and nose would be visible, because Venom would completely cover the upper part of Eddie’s face, eyes and ears would be covered, he wouldn’t hear nor see. Eddie was nervous but at the same time he trusted his alpha, and yes, they had established their relationship. So, he trusted him enough to fuck him senseless in front of a camera without being able to check if everything was alright. Oh boy. The thought excited and scared him simultaneously.

Right now, he was relaxing in his bathtub. Venom had pulled back somewhere deep within him and was doing whatever he did when he didn’t annoy or fuck Eddie. He let him, relaxing in the silence that surrounded them. Only his movements could be heard, because of the water surrounding him. He sighed and closed his eyes. The only problem with him and relaxing was that he was the worst workaholic when it came to a good story.

He had to think back to the business card in his mail box. Dr. Dora Skirth was the leading scientist at the Life Foundation. Her she majored in Microbial Biology. She had a family and from the articles he had read about her she seemed like a serious scientist. Eddie couldn’t think of any reason why the woman would try to contact him. What information did she mean? What did she want from him? He wasn’t sure, which annoyed him. He wanted to know and at the same time he didn’t want to. He thought that he was done with the Life Foundation, thought that he was done with helping people. But something… something about this made him interested. He hated not knowing what was going on, especially when his instincts were telling him that something bigger was going on.

He could feel movement below his skin, it tickled. Venom was doing something again, Eddie let him. He trusted Venom now, since they were truly dependent on each other. He massaged the place and sighed as the massage was returned, forgetting about the scientist for now and relaxing back in the warmth of the water and the caresses of his symbiote. Eddie smiled as the black goo emerged in its blob form. It lifted it’s head out of the water and looked at Eddie.

 ** _Eddie._** Talking in his head even though they were outside. **_Eddie, we wish for pleasure, why are you torturing us?_** His voice strained and whiny. Eddie shouldn’t find him cute, but he did. He chuckled.

“I’m relaxing, Venom.” He couldn’t hold back the fond chuckle as Venom continued to whine. So much for the strong alpha.

 ** _Eddiiiiiieeee. We_ need _the pleasure! Give us the pleasure!_** Eddie caressed the small head and it opened its mouth, showing off the small teeth and the long tongue. **_Eddiiiiieeee! Don’t torture uuuusss. We need moooore._** They whined pitifully. Eddie found it cute how Venom begged him, in reverse to the typical roles of alpha and omega. Eddie leaned forward and kissed the blob’s head.

“Fine, fine, you brat.” That got more whining and yelling from Venom during which Eddie calmly dried himself and only when he was lying in their bed, he ‘apologized’.

Now it was Venom’s turn to annoy him. He started by not coming out at all, until Eddie got impatient and apologized in earnest. Venom tried to coax out a promise that he wouldn’t tease Venom again, but Eddie couldn’t promise that and the symbiote gave up.

Then he grabbed the laptop and placed it in the middle of the other end of the bed. Eddie moved closer and took a deep breath. “V. Maybe… we could slow the pace of today down a little like-“

 **“Lovemaking. Okay.”** Well wasn’t he a bastard? Whining in Eddie’s head and embarrassing him out loud. The toothy grin was confirmation enough. He tried to say something, but suddenly his eyes and ears were enveloped by blackness. He could neither hear nor see. He said something, or he didn’t? He wasn’t sure. It was an absolute sensory deprivation. He took in a shaky breath.

 _T_ _hought it would be soft?_ He could hear a chuckle in his head.

 ** _Will be soft, but more intense like this. Also, you do want your followers to see your perfect-for-sucking-lips. Now shush, little omega. Let us take care of our pleasure._** Eddie wouldn’t be able to describe the softness of the voice even with all the vocabulary of the world. His heart melted, started to beat quicker. A blush was creeping up his chest and up to his cheeks. He could feel a few tendrils slowly wrapping around his torso, dipping in every curve, creating another harness. He swallowed thickly. Eddie was slowly moved. Venom’s claws spread his legs and pushed him on his knees. He knew that he was on display now. But there was absolute silence. Did he even breathe? He could feel his chest rising and falling, could feel the tendrils pressing into his flesh, but he couldn’t hear himself breathe and in this silence it was weird and he got worried. He opened his mouth and licked his lips. He could feel them, his lower one was a little drier than the upper one. Eddie spread his legs some more, nearly falling forward but being pulled back. Somehow, he had problems guessing where up and down and left and right was. If Venom wouldn’t have kept him steady, he would probably have fallen forward flat on his face. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, only for something else to move into it. He gagged and coughed. Once calmed down, he opened his mouth again, eager to have Venom fill it, because Eddie knew that he was going to be _loud._

It didn’t take long and he was sucking on one of the tendrils, a few massaging his chest.

 ** _You would also be a great female, these are great. Can’t wait to see them swell up with milk for our pups!_** Eddie groaned, he thought he did, softly around the tendril in his mouth and spread his legs as much as he could. His nipples turned to hard buds and his dick was filling slowly. He couldn’t be sure how he sounded, was he loud? Or still silent? Was he breathing loudly? He could feel his chest rising and falling, but that could also be soft breaths, barely audible to his audience. He was feeling dizzy, could feel so much, much more than usually. A tendril was moving between his ass cheeks, thickening and pushing them aside, rubbing against his entrance but never entering. Eddie shuddered and probably groaned, yes, this was good. He liked this. He felt dizzy. A tendril wrapped around his dick and Eddie’s mouth open wider. The tendril thickening immediately until he couldn’t open it any more, leaving it as open as possible.

 ** _You are giving off the sweetest sounds when you can’t hear yourself. Glad we decided to use this method. Just look how pretty your lips spread around me._** Suddenly Eddie was met with the mental image of himself, flushed, cock standing proudly in the air, sucking on one of the black tendrils, lips parted, drool dripping down his chin, making lewd, wet sounds while sucking. Eddie wanted to answer something, but suddenly he was back in the blackness, in the silence. He gasped, which resulted in a soft cough. He tried to lift his arms, but they were bound. Eddie may have started to panic a little bit, but it was forgotten once the appendage at his ass pushed in deeply and the one on his dick started to move lazily. If his eyes were open, they would have rolled back, his body going slack. This was... so good. He could hear only Venom’s chuckle in his head. Followed by his voice:

 ** _You look delicious, you look like you_ live _to feel myself within you._** Suddenly he was shifting, falling, he was falling backwards, his stomach jumping a little, but then his back met the soft blanket below them. It left Eddie panting softly. He was shaking. This was intense. Now obviously, Venom didn’t need to fuck his brain out to make a mess out of Eddie. Just take away sight and sound and he was complying like a puppy. This thought earned another chuckle from Venom. **_Like this, you are perfect. I could do anything to you. You can’t run away, you can only feel and smell and taste. Oh Eddie, do you taste this?_** Eddie really tasted something sweet, mind numbing. He didn’t know that he was groaning, he barely noticed that his body moved, fucking itself on its own accord on Venom and sucking in more of the tendril.

 ** _Good boy, keep sucking up the sweet juices~ Feel how I fuck you, how I_ breed _you, Eddie. You are mine, you will be filled up with me, filled up to the brink, I want to see your belly full of my cum and later filled with our pups._** Eddie moaned. He was coming, just like Venom, who knotted Eddie just a second later. The cam boy could feel himself be filled up, pumped full of Venom’s cum, until he felt like he was gagging on it, which was impossible, but his mind played tricks since he couldn’t _see_!

Eddie wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He only knew that he was feeling completely satisfied and warm. He fell asleep, trusting Venom to take care of the chat and the camera.

 

* * *

 

 

IronFist: Noooooo he doesn’t have the iron man mask anymore!!1!

xxXteamHentaixxX: Black stuff is still there and he now has a black mask as well. Best cgi

extraterestrialLiveISreal: omg it never was starks doing its real monsters!!!

thick_sucker: my gosh these flush lips

ropeMOnster: look at how tight the ropes around his chest area are!

nipnopnomnom: perky nips, bet they will look greate with milk

123TheBreaker456: Damn he looks great. Look at the buldge

TheReader: I wanna see more!

Jksjisdjidi: yea morwe more! Maybe one day we will see his face. With these lips it can only be perfectly and handsome

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the likes and comments! We have probably around two to three chapters left. ^^


	9. Burned and broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins. What does Dr. Skirth want to tell Eddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, MexCraziness for beta-ing <3

Eddie and Venom got closer over the course of the next week. The former reporter is by now making enough money to pay half of the rent, especially through Venom they gained a lot of new people, losing a lot of their own, but all in all his numbers were rising, not falling. Eddie actually felt happy right now. He was hoping, that they could stay like this. If he wanted to investigate, he could do it on his own, but in the evenings, he would earn some money with his audience. He didn’t want it to change, he accepted Anne’s loss and was starting to heal thanks to Venom.

Which is why this day broke his spirit completely.

It started with a lazy round of morning sex. They didn’t do sweet and lazy often, but when they did it was always satisfying Eddie to the core and leaving him boneless and lazy on the bed, ready to turn around and go back to sleep again. He did, waking up and hour later to find Venom pressed against his back and caressing his stomach, which was still lightly swollen with Venom’s cum, like it was a lot these days. Eddie smiled, leaned back against his alpha and yawned. He turned his head and kissed him on the shoulder. Venom hummed in delight and slowly started to vanish back into Eddie’s body.

The former reporter then slowly got up and stretched. He was feeling a little bloated, which was probably caused by the unhealthy fast food he was consuming these days. He had also gained some weight, probably because he was stuffing himself with processed potatoes and chocolate. He should definitely get out and grab some salad or some shit to get all the nutrients he needed. Within himself he could hear a hum, which usually meant that Venom was approving with his thoughts.

**You need all the nutrients you can get, Eddie. Need them.**

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, already planning on buying actual fruits and vegetables, also thinking of what he could do to them to make them taste better. He should probably research on the world wide web a little and actually write a shopping list today.

While he was thinking of what he could cook in which he would not fail miserably, he walked into the bathroom to wash himself and make himself presentable for the outside world. He felt Venom rummaging somewhere in his stomach and ignored it for the time being. Once looking good he walked out and into the kitchen area, starting on breakfast. For Venom he placed a few eggs on the table and a chocolate bar, for himself he made some coffee with a sandwich, not really hungry for now. He moved over to the couch and turned on the TV. Venom appeared out of his left shoulder, Eddie didn’t flinch anymore, and moved down to his lap. He could have spawned in his lap directly, but he liked to move his substance over Eddie’s chest and down to his crotch, just to tease him a little.

Eddie didn’t mind though and got quite good in ignoring Venom as long as he was eating his breakfast and drinking his first coffee of the day while watching some news and making notes of what could be interesting enough to investigate. It was relaxing and oddly satisfying. Eddie didn’t need to be anywhere; his job was enjoyable and at home, he had his alpha always with him and they were learning about each other every day. Venom was genuinely curious about the human world and Eddie was happy to teach him. They made a good team, a perfect match, like a lot of people would say.

Eddie smiled at that though. It was only after breakfast and the news when Eddie remembered the business card again. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled it out. Looking at the name. He wanted to know what she wanted. Why would he be contacted? Was she trying to ruin him more? But how could she ruin him more? His name was tainted and if no one would wash it clean he wouldn’t find a job in this town again. His musings got Venom to curl out of him and look him in the eyes. Finally, after a while he could hear the symbiote in his head, feeling his tendrils wrap around Eddie’s body.

 ** _Don’t contact. Life Foundation is bad. Very bad. Don’t go there. You might get hurt._** Eddie smiled and placed a hand on top of one of the tendrils. It was nice that Venom was worrying about him. Nice that someone cared. A tendril caressed his neck, barely touching the bite mark. It still caused Eddie to happily close his eyes and enjoy the pleasant feeling that was spreading through his body. His thought process couldn’t be stopped though. “Venom. I should at least know why her card was in my mail box. At least to know if she knows why it was there. If I get an answer, telling me to not ever contact her again, then that was probably just a joke and installing a camera in my mailbox is the better alternative. But I need to know”, he murmured and caressed Venom’s tendrils. They tightened around his stomach and he could feel the symbiote shudder within himself. **_Bad people, Eddie._**

It was only after their separation and Eddie’s near death experience, that he understood, why Venom acted like he did.

Despite Venom trying to convince him, not to engage with the people of the Life Foundation, Eddie couldn’t stop himself from texting the woman. He, of course, had researched and made sure the number was hers and not from anyone else. By knowing certain people and the internet well enough he could confirm, it was in fact Dora Skirth’s mobile number. So, he texted her a simple message:

[Curiosity killed the cat - EB]

Then he could only wait. But this time he would use it. Eddie got up from his couch and walked over to his kitchen area. He started to rummage through his drawers and made notes on what he needed to restock, how much money they still had left. After a few calculations and research, which markets had the lowest price and wherever it would be useful to drive there with his bike, or not drive to certain places at all, he concluded, that buying everything in Mrs. Chens store would be the best solution. Afterwards Eddie checked his phone. No answer yet. He shrugged. Maybe he would never receive one. Then he should set up a cam in his mailbox and get the culprit if he tried to make fun of Eddie again. He frowned at that thought, already getting annoyed at the unknown person. Maybe he should write an article about ten ways to secure your mailbox from idiots. He got dressed and let Venom be his scarf. He fit perfectly, of course, being able to change his form all the time. Eddie sighed. Venom didn’t have to care about human rules. He could do shit with one human and then just move to the next. Eddie shuddered again, stronger this time. He didn’t want to lose Venom though. He was already quite fond of the symbiote.

Losing him would hurt considerably.

On the way to the supermarket Eddie played with his phone, Venom staid silent. He nuzzled his alpha/scarf and walked down the streets. It was a chilly day, grey clouds covering the sky, a cool breeze ruffled through the people’s hair. Eddie would have loved to stay at home, but they needed food, or else Venom would be impossible to bear. Somewhere far in the depth of his brain he could here a whispered ‘rude’ but it seemed like his symbiote was resting, bodily functions shut down to relax and gather new energy. It was one of these times when Eddie considered Venom as cute and innocent, even if the symbiote could wake up within seconds and bite your head off, ff you angered him. Eddie smiled fondly, mouth covered by the Venom – scarf.

As he was walking down the streets, he could feel something vibrate in his pocket. At first, he thought, it was Venom, testing something out again, but then he remembered his phone and pulled it out. His heartbeat sped up as he read the message.

[ 24/7 ; 14 1/3]

Eddie knew what the message meant. He checked the time. 2PM. If he understood correctly, they were meeting at the 24/7 shop in twenty minutes, considering when using the 24 hours setting. One third of an hour were 20 minutes, so he started to walk quicker, this time not driving with his bike since he barely had any gasoline left. Somewhere ion the back of his mind he could hear a grumbling. He caressed his scarf lovingly and kissed it softly, His alpha was just scared because he knew about Eddie’s memories, but they would be fine. Eddie learned, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He would talk to her, listen what she wants to tell him, and leave it at that. Venom grumbled again. Still unhappy that he wanted to meet her at all but pleased that Eddie wouldn’t investigate further. Not only ten minutes later he stepped into the shop and greeted the woman at the counter. He considered her a friend by now, the only one who seemed mildly interested in his health and wellbeing. Eddie sighed. He started to fill the little bag he had taken from home with his groceries. He could feel Venom waking up, because the voice in his head was louder and his scarf was warming up slowly. He noticed the woman entering the shop. She looked like the one from the photo’s he had seen and also looked like she didn’t belong in this shop.

In every part of the city the people looked different, even if I was only the expression on their face and this mademoiselle did not look like this was her kind of shop. Eddie could only imagine the boutiques she was shopping in, because he knew that the life foundation was paying their employees quite the sum.

She, of course, noticed him as well and swallowed thickly. Eddie stared ahead at the different kind of soups and sometimes looked back at her. He watched her expressions, could watch how they changed depending on her thought, could see when she reached her decision. She was an open book for Eddie, which meant for Carlton Drake as well.

Slowly she approached him and involuntary Eddie had to think of her as a small deer, fragile and weak, **_and probably tasty to eat._** Eddie grabbed a soup from the rack and rolled his eyes. It would be nice if his symbiote would stop checking every thought Eddie had. He could feel Venom shudder softly, couldn’t shake the bad feeling off himself. She looked nervous, then hid behind a corner and Eddie sighed annoyed.

“You know. I was a rather successful reporter. If you really want to be unseen, you have to know how to disappear. I was pretty good at it”, someone walked past him and gave him a weird look, but Eddie payed him no mind. “But you. You _suck._ ” He turned the corner and looked Dr. Skirth dead in the eye. He could hear Venom’s growl in his head but ignored if for the moment. “What do you want?” His voice was calm but filled with contained anger. She was working for the man who had ruined his life. He wanted to ruin her and knowing he could not, only made him angrier. She nervously looked around and moved closer.

“I’m-“

“I know who you are and who you work for. What do you want?” She swallowed thickly, again looking around them, moving even closer, leaning in.

“Mr. Brock, I need your help. Everything you accused him of, is true!”, she whispered. He could see and hear that she was trying to stay calm, but the shaking in her voice was evident. He looked her up and down. “He is a dangerous, dangerous man and-“

“Oh, I know how dangerous he is”, he hissed. “He _ruined_ me!” He growled deeply, turning around. Nothing new then. Time to pay and go!

“No! Wait!” She grabbed his hand and winced as the people around them noticed her hands. She looked at Eddie. “Listen”, she whispered, grabbing his hand and murmuring: “He has a lab filled with poor people who sign contracts that they don’t understand. And they die, one by one. We need to stop him.”

 ** _Eddie. This is a trap._** He ignored Venom and turned back to the doctor.

“Have you seen that?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath and grabbed her arm, leaving his bag of groceries on the floor to pick it up in a second when they were done. He pulled her out of the shop and around a corner. Then the former reporter turned around and looked in her eyes.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because it’s the truth…”, she murmured. “I thought... I hoped we would find a new way to cure cancer, but this is different, this is so different”, her voice wavered and her eyes teared up, Eddie could see it, but he barely felt anything.

“Why aren’t you calling the cops?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it. She shook her head.

“I can’t do that, Mr. Brock. You know what will happen if I do that, he is a very dangerous man and-”, she whispered and yes, Eddie knew. He gritted his teeth.

“Well from what I see it’s clear. If you say the truth and have _evidence_ then you should be fucking scared”, he snarled. “Because when I interviewed him, just once I lost _everything!_ ” He stepped closer, looking intimidating, seeing her tears close to spilling. He shook his head to get Venom off his back, because he was so close to just breaking free and killing her. Eddie huffed. “Find yourself another white knight, because I am _done_ with this shit.” He turned around and was about to leave, when he heard her voice.

“He sent one of our experiments to kill you.”

Eddie stopped in his tracks. “One of them is missing. If you got in contact with some kind of goo then you should immediately get help, because they kill you from the-“

**_SHE IS LYING, EDDIE! DON’T LISTEN TO HER!_ **

Venom roared in his head. Eddie tried to shake it off, tried to focus, but he was suddenly quite unstable on his legs. He could feel a hand on his arm, Skirth’s voice, mixing with Venom’s roaring, so he didn’t hear the small fizzling or the smell in the air. Skirth did. “What is this smell?” Venom went silent for a second and this was the moment Eddie smelled it, his eyes widened. Once Venom grasped the idea, he tried to get them away, but it was too late. There was a mind shattering bang close to them and suddenly the world around them was on fire. Due to the shock wave Eddie and Skirth where thrown against the next wall. Before the world turned black, he could hear his symbiote cry out in pain. His alpha trying to heal him, as they burned, being burned himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might only be ready at the end of the month :/


	10. Where we’re going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the Interstellar Playlist. This time I used the track 'Where we’re going' by Hans Zimmer as the mood for this chapter. 
> 
> Listen to it, it is good!
> 
> Thank you, whatevenissleep and BladeZero for beta-ing this chapter ^^

“Mr. Brock. Mr. Brock, can you hear us? Please, press my hand if you do, Mr. Brock.”

“Eddie?! Oh my god, Eddie!  Eddie wake up! EDDIE!”

“Eddie… Eddie… _Eddie… Eddie… **Eddie… EDDIE!“**_

Eddie gasped and awoke, startled by the loud voice in his head. He sat up straight and immediately regretted his choice. His head was spinning and he was bound to medicine, slowly dripping into his arm. If he hadn’t been about to faint, he would have noticed the startled gasp from someone else in the room. He noticed them shouting his name though, which wasn’t helping his hurting head. The former reporter was also trying not to throw up. In his head he could hear Venom trying to calm him down with soothing words and moving under his skin in careful touches, as well as apologetic words. He was about to ask him, why he was apologizing, but a faint familiar scent made him look up. He could see shimmering hair and feel soft hands on his chest, pressing him back into the sheets of the bed he was sitting in right now. Eddie couldn’t believe it. Stared at her. The strong look in her perfect eyes, the soft lips, corners turned to the bottom, the blonde, angel like, soft hair. He used to caress that hair, used to move his hand through it, used to kiss the top of her head, or her lips. She used to make him coffee, cared for him when he was sick, wake him up so he wouldn’t miss his meetings. His chest felt heavy, his throat was tightening, his eyes getting wetter by the second.

“Am I dead?”, he whispered. It was the only logical explanation for why she was here, with him, and the first thing he could think of. He was dead and in heaven and she was there, there to guide him to the other side.

 ** _You are NOT dead, but I can kill you in a second, if you’d like!_** Eddie jerked away, at least he tried, as he heard Venom’s voice clearly inside his head. He gasped.

“No, no, no, I don’t want to die!” His heart beating loudly in his chest, his vision swaying.

“Shhh, Eddie, shhh. It’s fine, it’s fine!” She sat down and placed a hand in his hair, soothingly. “Eddie you are fine, you will be fine, you are not dying. You were in an accident. A gas pipe leaked, do you remember?” Eddie shook his head. The gas pipe, he had smelled something weird, then there was that loud sound and then heat, so much unbearable heat, he had felt as his skin had tightened, curled, curled off from the body, he had cried out, pain, so much pain, not only his, also Venom. He had felt him curl under his skin, sliding over it, he had felt him shout, shout his name, his alpha had been dying with him and had been about to leave Eddie.

**_No, not leaving Eddie, never leaving Eddie. Love Eddie, omega. Mine._ **

Eddie took a shuddering gasp. He was fine, he was alive, Venom was alive and with him. He finally realized, that he was in a hospital bed and shuddered, ready to pull the catheter in his arm out. Anne’s strong grip stopped him.

“Eddie, what are you doing?”, she whispered in shock. “You need this.” He shook his head, gritting his teeth, looking away.

“Anne. I… I can’t pay for that.”

“It is fine, your case could be interesting enough for studies, so you might get it covered by the hospital.” A doctor entered the room. It took a moment to associate the man in the nice suit in front of Anne’s and Eddie’s former home to the man in front of him. Once it clicked, Eddie felt surprised to feel relief wash over him, instead of hate and resentment. Dan smiled genuinely at Eddie and moved over, he had a few papers in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I was the one calling Anne, she was the one to contact if something happened to you.” He placed a hand on his forehead and carefully touched and massaged his scalp for a second, then placed his fingers at his pulse and pulled out his stethoscope. He pressed it against Eddie’s chest, who took in deep breaths for Dan to listen to. Of course, doctors were good at hiding their real thoughts, but Eddie was schooled in watching people and he could feel Venom shift within himself, Dan’s brow creased for a second, before it evened out again. Was it possible, that Dan had heard Venom move within himself?

“It’s fascinating. You were in a fire, Eddie. When you were found, you were burning, your clothes had already burned off, but your skin was intact. You are a medical wonder, Eddie.” Dan looked at him, eyes glowing with excitement and the possibility of studying Eddie’s body. Within himself, he could hear a possessive growl and caressed his chest in a soothing gesture.

“Dan I-“ He could feel Venom starting to get angry and uncomfortable,

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you without your consent. Besides a medical checkup. We still need to check your head though. People who saw the explosion told the paramedics that you and Dr. Skirth were plastered against the wall because of the shockwave, since she had an internal bleeding, we should check you beforehand. The MRI appointment is in an hour.” Eddie slowly shook his head, feeling sick.

“Dan. Seriously.  I don’t have an insurance. Even this, this is too much for me to pay, I… I can barely keep my flat and enough food at the end of a month.” He closed his eyes in shame.

“We will… I will pay for you, Eddie”, he could hear a faint whisper and feel a hand on his own. He tried to pull his away. He couldn’t take it. “Listen, Eddie. Let me… please. Let me take care of this. For you.” He felt another hand turn his head and weakly looked up into his former alpha’s eyes. She looked sad, hurt and guilty. Why was _she_ looking guilty? Eddie had ruined everything. It was his own damn fault. It’s what he told her, but all he received was a soft hand caressing his head and a plea to help. He didn’t have a choice. Dan insisted on it and promised, that they would take care of the money issue. He then left Anne and Eddie alone again, having to take care of someone else. Eddie turned his head.

“Why?” Why would she help him? He had ruined everything, why was she so kind? He couldn’t understand.

“Eddie… I… I threw you out”, she whispered. “It is partly my fault that you can’t pay.”

 ** _You should probably apologize, who knows if you will ever get a better chance._** Eddie jerked again, surprised to hear Venom in his head. He placed a hand on his bite mark, surprised to find it healed. He turned his head and tried to take a look at his shoulder. **_About that… I should probably also tell you-_**

“You didn’t find someone, huh…“, Anne murmured and Eddie wasn’t sure if he heard the sadness or interpreted it into her voice. He was about to answer, he had an alpha, but a nurse interrupted them, bringing him his clothes back, telling him to get dressed and waiting for him to do so. He had no other choice but to quickly get dressed in the bathroom and follow the nurse’s description of how to get to the MRI room. Anne accompanied him, she knew the way. While they were waiting for an elevator to arrive, he was silently contemplating on how to apologize to her. In the end, he did it spontaneously, like most of his actions. The elevator doors just closed and then he had wrapped his arms around his former alpha and pulled her against his chest. A dry sob escaped.

“E-Eddie what-“

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Anne. I.” He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. Hugging her tighter, nuzzling her neck, barely able to breath. Eddie’s throat felt tight and he was shaking. “For all. All I’ve done.” He took in a deep breath. “I… didn’t mean to harm you, never did. Put you through so much even though- You were… so much for me. I loved you. Still… still do.” Even though this time the love was different. Anne obviously was at a loss for words, she wasn’t sure what exactly was happening and what was going on in Eddie, as he let her go and the elevator doors opened. She noticed him wiping his eyes though, as he got out and was about to stumble into the wrong direction. There was definitely something wrong with him. She grabbed his arm and huffed:

“Wrong way.” She swallowed thickly, trying to not get emotional. Something was wrong with Eddie, she was sure of it. Especially when seeing the lost and unfocused gaze, the twitch in his head was also new, the movements of his lips, as if he was talking silently to someone. He had hit his head and she was worried for his health, hoping he was alright and if he wasn’t, she would make sure he would be.

She still cared for him, damn it!

Before they entered the MRI room, Eddie stopped. He turned his head in confusion and maybe even a little fear. “Wait… what happened to Skirth?”

“She wasn’t as lucky as you were, but she is alive and getting the best treatment available on the market”, Dan appeared behind Eddie and nearly gave him a heart attack. He immediately frowned.

“Why are you walking around?” Anne and Eddie shared a look. Then Eddie answered:

“The nurse gave me my clothes and… gave me the instructions… why?” Dan frowned and looked Eddie up and down.

“You should be resting. You sure you are feeling no pain? No headache?” Eddie slowly shook his head, swaying a little on his feet. Imediately the other omega’s hand was on his arm to stabilize him.

“No pain. Dan, you look concerned.”

**_Eddie, maybe I should tell you something before-_ **

“Your body temperature is higher than an hour before, you seem to have coordination problems and you are pale and sweating. Something is not right. While you were passed out, I checked your vitals and your body for injuries and you were fine, but right now I have to assume that you are having internal injuries.”

**_Eddie, you have to forgive me, but I needed-_ **

“Doctor, the MRI is ready for the patient.” Dan turned around and answered the young nurse:

“Ah, right on time. Don’t worry Eddie, it won’t hurt, you just have to lay down and let the machine work its magic.” Eddie looked back at Anne. She walked in with them. He slowly let himself be guided towards the machine and sat down on the stretcher. He frowned as he laid down and a something resembling a cage was put on top of his head. Dan looked at him.

“Don’t worry. It’s just to secure your head, so you don’t move around too much and the pictures are clearer.” Eddie nodded softly, placed his hand on Dan’s arm. He looked at him wide eyed, maybe a little scared. Dan squeezed his arm. “It’s fine. Don’t worry, it’s fine.” He smiled. “I will fix whatever you have. Just relax. Close your eyes.” He grabbed some earplugs. “The machine gets loud sometimes, you should wear those.” He also placed a small ball, connected to a string in Eddie’s hand. “If it gets too much or if you feel sick, squeeze it. It rings a bell in our room, we will immediately stop the procedure.” Eddie nodded and popped the buds in his ears, hoping, that they would stay in. He took a deep breath. “You aren’t wearing any metal?” Eddie looked down at his bracelets and his pants. For once he had gone out in his sweatpants. It saved him now, since he didn’t need to get undressed.

“No, I am fine.” Dan nodded and grabbed a paper. “Anne filled out most of your paper, you just have to update the illnesses and sign the paper. I have to warm you, that if your tattoo ink has metallic particles in it, it might cause slight burns. The moment you feel anything getting warm, you squeeze the ball and we immediately turn the machine off.” Eddie sighed. Dan was repeating himself, he was fine. He quickly filled out the blank spaces and signed it. Dan then left. He closed the door to their room and Eddie was left in silence.

**_Eddie I don’t like this._ **

“What did you mean when you said, that you needed to apologize?”

**_We might be the reason Eddie is feeling bad, but we can and will fix this, we just need time and some ressources._ **

“What-“

 _“Okay Eddie. We are ready. We will now move you into the tube and start it up.”_ Eddie heard Dan’s voice via the speaker, telling him to stay calm and remember about the small ball in his hand. He pulled it against his chest and closed his eyes. He felt that he was being moved, could hear the metallic buzz of the machine.

 ** _We have a bad feeling about this, we should get out!_** He suddenly heard Venom yell in his head. Then an earth-shattering screeching noise broke the silence of the room. Eddie cried out as pain spread through his body, cutting through every fiber of him, deep into the core of his sole. He was being split, ripped apart, cell by cell, atom by atom. **_NO! EDDIE!_** He could hear Venom yell in his head, eyes filling with tears. They were dying, again, and he was in pain, so much pain. He could feel Venom clinging to him, barely holding on. They were trapped, Eddie couldn’t move, their whole body was shaking, hurting, falling apart, they couldn’t escape-

Then it was gone. Leaving them breathless, shaking, exhausted. He barely noticed the stretcher driving out of the MRI again.

“Eddie!” He could hear Anne and Dan storming into the room. Dan was by his side within seconds, talking, Eddie barely noticed. Only understood snippets of what he was saying. Something about a shock reaction of his body, nothing more, as he was slowly closing his eyes. He could hear Dan yelling something at someone and Anne’s cool hand touching his overheated skin. He leaned against the touch and drifted off.

Next time when he woke up, he was still laying on the stretcher of the MRI, but he was connected to several machines that were checking his vitals constantly. Dan was here, Anne as well. Both of them looking worried and relieved as he opened his eyes.  

Dan answered: “We gave you some relaxations. It seems like you got a toxic shock because of the contrast medium used for the MRI. I gave you an antidote.” Dan was flicking through the papers of probably Eddie’s documents. The former reporter tried to sit up but was pushed back by Anne.

“Look. I feel better. Don’t worry.” He tried to smile, but it faltered as he saw the pain in her eyes. “What’s… what’s wrong?” She shuddered and turned her head back to Dan and Eddie was sure to have seen her eyes dampening. Dan sighed.

“We didn’t see too much in the MRI, but we saw enough. You have some kind of… parasite within you. And it is-“ Suddenly Eddie could feel heat spreading through his body, anger sipping into every pore and his voice mixed with Venom’s hissed darkly:

 **“We are not a _parasite_!” **Eddie gasped in shock as the symbiote suddenly ripped out of his body and created a huge torso and head, floating above Dan, who stepped back, gasping in shock. He could hear Anne scream a high-pitched sound that hurt him, hurt his body, Venom shuddered, his form visibly wavering.

“Eddie! What is this?!” Eddie looked panicked at Venom and then back at Anne and Dan, then back at Venom, for a few times, as Venom was growing and wrapping himself around Eddie’s body. He gasped. “Venom, stop! You’re scaring them!”

**“They called me a parasite, Eddie!”**

“Eddie, what is that?!”, Anne asked again, this time in a demanding voice. Eddie nearly sobbed. Too much, he looked back at Anne.

“This… this is-“

 **“I am Venom. I am alpha! And Eddie is _MINE!”_** The voice was booming in his head and Eddie whimpered, it was too loud and he was feeling weak and his body hurt.

“Venom, please, they only want to help!”  
**“They don’t know, Eddie, they are lying-“**

“You’re the one, Dora warned me about”, Dan suddenly said. “I thought she hit her head and was confused, but she told me about an organ eating parasite within Eddie. _You_ are killing him!”

 **“LIES!”** Venom howled. **“ALL LIES! EDDIE!”** Eddie suddenly remembered Skirth’s words and connected the dots. He looked up.

“Drake sent you… to kill me”, he whispered. That had Venom turning away from Dan and looking at Eddie.

 **“No- well technically he did but I am not here to kill you! Love you, you are my omega!”** If Eddie had been in his right, logical mind he would have listened, tried to solve the puzzle and see if Venom was right, but all went to hell, when Anne started demanding answers as to how Drake was connected to all of this and Dan telling Venom to leave him, because apparently Venom was feasting on his organs, while Venom yelled and denied and in the end attacked Dan. Eddie could only feel hurt and a desperate attempt to get rid of the _nuisance_ before it made his omega scared and realized that it was Venom’s thought and Venom was about to kill Dan! Eddie yelled at him to stop, but then the horrific sound was on again, a longer time than before and he could only hear the thought about them _dying and being ripped apart and them needing to save them_ and suddenly he was he again, back behind a glass door, staring at the writhing gooey mass in front of him, on the other side of the glass door and could feel his eyes filling with tears. Eddie was dressed in his clothes luckily, so when he started to move backwards towards the door, away from his… former alpha… he could run and not be looked at weirdly in the hospital.

“I thought… I thought you and I… I thought-“ His eyes filled with tears and in pain Eddie yelled: “ _What happened to ‘we’?”_ He sobbed and pointed a finger against the goof that was now pressed against the glass of the MRI room. “ _You came to kill me! You promised to…”_ He felt ridiculous, shouting against the writhing slime. “ _NOW BOTH OF US ARE DYING!”_ It was the last thing he yelled, as he run out of his room. Venom had explained once that he needed a host because the atmosphere on earth would kill him when he was expose to it alone. He could hear Anne call out to him, but he couldn’t turn back. She was gone, Venom was gone. He was left alone again, without a bite mark to mourn, since Venom had healed it, knowing full well, that it would upset Eddie, that he would be feeling exposed and vulnerable again. Eddie was left alone in this cold world, his alpha’s had abandoned him, one had sought out to kill him from the beginning, seducing him first to slowly feast on him, using him for survival only.

Due to the tears running down his cheeks and blurring his vision, he didn’t realize that he was being followed. He only knew that he felt like throwing up, his head spinning and his vision darkening, then there was nothing too breathe and arms around him, pulling him, away, away from everyone else into the elevator. And Eddie didn’t fight, let himself be taken away, because there was no use in fighting anymore. He was beaten, had given up. It was a futile attempt anyways. The sweet smell filled his lunges and his vision turned black.

Which he welcomed, because this way he wouldn’t have to think about losing another alpha again, wouldn’t have to think about being a failed omega anymore. The blackness was welcomed as it would make him forget…


	11. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is caught by Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of plans for rape, not happening of course
> 
> Thank you, Lunari Day and fluffeh penguin for having a look at this chapter!

“Why do you want to kill him yourself, Riot?” A soft voice asked as the person it belonged to, flipped through some papers to sign. He didn’t expect an answer, Riot barely talked to him, only when they were contemplating what to take on their journey to the home planet of symbiotes. Drake wanted to get a few down to earth to start finding a way to cure the people here. He had now an understanding of what was to come so they took a lot of people on this mission, the missile they had been crafting for the last few months finally completed.

When Riot indeed started talking, Drake got startled, not expecting an actual answer to his question.  

 ** _Our planet is inhabited by strong and weak symbiotes. There are groups that move as one and groups that move against them. Venom, as I told you, is different. He belongs to neither of these groups. He is, what you call, an outsider. But every one of us has the urge to create something other than us, something new. It is meant for surviving, for the race to survive, so once in a few years we spawn. Naturally, Venom did so as well, yet when outcast spawn, the whole tribe has a look at their offspring and because of the source, the spawn is either killed, taken away or worse: also an outcast._** Silence followed for a while and Drake was convinced this would be everything he got, so he started to think about it. He wanted to pick every sentence, every word apart, but Riot wasn’t finished talking yet.

**_For that is what happened to Venom’s spawn. He is a special kind of outsider, a special kind of loser. Once spawned he let his offspring go, not caring as to what happened to them, which of course, is normal for us. But this time it wasn’t. The other tribes could and most likely would find and kill the little outcasts. Shouldn’t Venom take care of his spawn to at least teach them how to survive on their own? A symbiote living for the race should, but he was always different, still is._ **

**_Well, they were left as outcasts, out to survive on their own. Young. So young and abandoned, by the tribe and by their creator, barely knowing how to function. So, they created their own, new community of symbiotes, out for something better, to find a home._** Drake could hear a growl. He had a feeling, that Riot was still hiding something from him, an important detail that was missing, but the symbiote kept talking.

**_Venom is, in your human terms, my father. But he is weak and for his weakness and his audacity of leaving us alone and not integrating us into our society, I must kill him. He abandoned us in a futile situation being his weak self, seeking something entirely different. We swore to stop him from ever spawning again and since my siblings died, which also means they were as weak as their source, it is my responsibility to kill him._ **

Drake was surprised. He hadn’t been entirely sure that his symbiote could form so much as a coherent sentence, yet a whole speech. Ironically it left him speechless for a while. His thoughts did not betray him as he was well guarded. He took his time processing this information, since it was a lot to take in. He also didn’t expect Riot to pester him for his opinion on the topic, they weren’t talking much anyways. Drake would take his time to process, but of one thing he was sure.

 

* * *

 

Venom would have to pay, since he didn’t keep their deal.

When Eddie was coming back to his senses, he felt like he had taken the heaviest beating of his life. Even former brawls hadn’t hurt like this in the aftermath. His head was feeling heavy, feeling like something was compressing it, pressure, like it was about to burst open. He kept his eyes closed for the moment, regaining any energy, mainly because his lids stayed heavy and opening them was too much of an effort. Besides, he preferred the darkness.

His back was hurting, as if he fell on it, as if something was blocked and now, he was being left in a hunched over position. He would have fallen over if he wasn’t being bound to a chair. An uncomfortable one as well, the backside digging into his spine.

Wait. It was no chair. It felt like a pole, his shirt sticking to the cool metal. His ass hurt, he realized. Had he landed on it? He wasn’t sure, could barely remember anything. Something was also telling him, that he didn’t want to remember anything, that he should remain in his soft slumber and continue to doze, maybe fall back into the comfortable darkness.

While trying to do so he noticed the actual position he was in. His arms were bound to the pole behind him, he was in a kneeing position, hunched over of course, legs spread, ankles bound to his thighs. He could feel a prickle run down both legs, telling the former journalist that he had been kept in this position for a while now, since the circulation in his legs was probably cut off by kneeing so long, thus the strange sensation.

When he heard the boots clacking on the hallway floor, he couldn’t make himself care. He was starting to remember, could feel the dried tears on his cheekbones and connected this heavy feeling head to the crying he had done, before being dragged somewhere, before the sweet smell intoxicated him and knocked him out. He hadn’t fought, and he wouldn’t fight now. He was done fighting. He had told Skirth that he was done but he hadn’t meant it. Now he did. There was nothing left to fight for. He should be dead by now, by Venom. Killed by his alpha. Maybe, without the explosion, Venom would have killed him softly, in his sleep, so he wouldn’t have noticed it.

The clacking was louder now, it stopped in front of him. Eddie didn’t look up. His muscles were relaxed, his weak body slumped forward, head hanging down. He was smelling terrible. His sweater clung to his skin.

A hand was placed on his chest, on top of his still beating heart. Even that felt like it was giving him its last beats. Venom had probably nibbled on it as well. The cool hand moved up his chest and touched his overheated skin, body feverish. Eddie was sweating, but the hand didn’t stop. It moved his sweatshirt away from his shoulder and exposed the place where their bitemark was supposed to be. Some scars from Venom’s sharp, long teeth were left.

By instinct, Eddie knew who was standing in front of him now. He knew by the cool and collected atmosphere, by the knowing, firm and confident touch and by the smell of the familiar cologne. He still didn’t react. He still didn’t lift his head. Eddie didn’t move away, but he didn’t lean into the touch either. He was just feeling tired, drained, hollow. As if his insides had been taken out. He had felt like this when Anne left him, after he betrayed her trust, though somehow this was even worse. He had thought that he had healed, that Venom had healed him. It was obvious now, that something broken could not be repaired completely. Yes, you could stick it back together, overpaint the cracks, but it would still be more fragile and way more breakable than before and when dropped once, it would shatter, in more pieces than before. Left to turn to dust.

The hand moved along his neck, softly, sliding over his Adam’s apple, up to his chin. A thumb caressed the stubble on his cheek. He could hear a soft click, his opponent probably clicking his tongue against his teeth, condescending and scolding. Eddie couldn’t care less. His head was tilted and the thumb moved over the dried trails of tears on his face. Eddie tried not to think about the reason of the tears, but it was hard, and felt like someone was stepping the shatters of his fragile heart. Not thinking of his alpha trying to kill him was just as bad as doing so. He was starting to shake. Only after his sign of weakness he heard Drake move. His clothes ruffled with him shuffling onto the floor, Eddie realising that he was sitting down in front of the former reporter. He wouldn’t leave for a while, Eddie knew.

The touch wasn’t gentle, the darkness not relaxing anymore.

After realizing this he tried to force his eyes open. The hand was still resting under his chin, still tilting this head, but now his head was resting on the hand, giving Eddie a steady hold. He managed to slowly open his eyes. It took a while, he wasn’t sure how long, minutes probably, until he finally managed to focus them on Carlton Drake. Eddie expected a smug, triumphant smile, but he only got to see the collected stare of the millionaire. He exhaled softly, looked at Carlton weakly, muscles lose. They watched each other for a while, Eddie’s eyes slipping close again.

“Nu uh. Keep those eyes open for me.” Desperation hit Eddie and he didn’t know why it was that this simple command made him grit his teeth together and turn his head away. A futile attempt of course, but he couldn’t control himself, his tears already on the verge of slipping again.

“Poor omega”, he heard Drake coo. He tried not to react, tried to ignore him. His pain was too much to bare already, he didn’t need the alpha to double it again. He had an inklying it _was_ the plan. To hurt him till he broke. The other male moved closer to Eddie, leaning in. “Did the omega get hurt again?”, it was a soft, cold whisper. “Did you try to defy the big alpha again, hm?” He was close, too close. Eddie closed his eyes now, the only thing he could do to try and detach. Maybe Mrs. Chen’s meditation DVD’s would help him now?

No, of course they wouldn’t. “Did the little one burn his fingers again? You don’t learn, hm? Open your eyes, omega.” The deep, commanding voice, spoken with the authority of an alpha made it impossible for Eddie not to obey. Whimpering the omega opened his eyes again and looked straight into the brown one’s of Carlton Drake, who was now smiling, pleased with Eddie. “Good boy.” The former reporter hated how he shuddered at the praise and despised himself as he barely suppressed a sob. Venom…

“Oh, are you missing your self-proclaimed alpha?” Drake chuckled. “Poor, poor Eddie. Losing his loved one and months later finding out his new love was planning on killing him the whole time. How deep can you sink?” He smiled and felt him move even closer, lips now barely brushing. “I know what you do for a living and I must admit, you have a fine body. A shame it went to waste when Venom took it over.” That got a reaction out of Eddie who immediately pulled back and hissed with all hate he could manage in his weakened state:

“He is far more worthy than the likes of you to touch and watch this body!” Eddie’s eyes were filling with tears as he fought for the dignity of his symbiote. Drake chuckled softly and got up.

“Still not broken, I see. That’s sad. You would have been a nice toy for me on our voyage. Whatever. Tell me, where is Venom.” Eddie stared up at him, confused.

“What do you want from him?” Drake rolled his eyes.

“I want to know where he is.” He sounded more annoyed and impatient. Eddie shook his head, still confused, and dizzy. Having trouble breathing and thinking got more and more difficult.

“I don’t know. We got separated”, he murmured darkly.

Suddenly Drake’s form shifted and turned into the ugliest, stinkiest visage he had ever seen.

 **“WHERE IS VENOM?!”,** the creature former known as Carton Drake screeched. Eddie turned his head away from this abomination and gasped. Its mouth _reeked_.

“Ugh!” He nearly gagged. “This… this is the ugliest thing I have ever _seen!”_ He gasped and pulled back, pressing himself against the pole. A moment passed, as Eddie stared at these huge teeth, then Drake formed back. “You don’t want to tell?” He growled and placed his hand on Eddie’s neck.

“As an alpha, I _order_ you, to tell us where my symbiote is!”, he growled and squeezed Eddie’s neck as a warning.

Eddie stared up at him, feeling rage bubble up within himself, rage filling him up, as his own light of life was dying. His mind started doing a funny thing. He was actually going against the order of this alpha, starting to grin madly. It was angering him that Drake thought, Venom belonged to him. If he belonged to someone, _anyone_ , then it was to Eddie and no one else. No one else should be touched by Venom. He realized that this was jealousy. The green-eyed monster was taking up his mind and his feelings and turning his grin into a frown, a growl slowly emitting from himself. He bared his teeth at Drake.

He then started to notice something interesting. Slowly, peace settled over his mind and the alpha’s order was losing its edge. He was starting to feel his muscles relax again, grin coming back, turning into a chuckle. It was evident in Drake’s eyes, that he thought, that Eddie had finally lost his mind. The squeeze even faltered for a second. Eddie started laughing softly, which confused Drake even more.

“What… what are you laughing at? Brock! Answer me!”

Surprisingly it got even more laughter out of Eddie. Drake now let go of his neck and stepped back a little. He frowned. He was no use for him anymore. Drake watched the omega curl up on himself some more and continue chuckling, Eddie even started to wheeze. Within himself he could hear Riot and feel the symbiote’s disgust. Drake was left feeling emptiness settle within himself. He watched Eddie Brock, the only omega to ever stand up against him, curling in on himself, nearly suffocating because of laughter. It was strange. The first time he had seen the omega, he had destroyed his life, but it had been on purpose. He had wanted to challenge him. Nothing happened, then he had sent Venom, to make him crawl back to Drake. That didn’t work as well. Now, finally, when Drake had Eddie right in front of him, like a present, he could only stare. It felt like he had broken his favorite toy and there was no way to get it back.

Drake turned away. He sent Treece a message, he should finish Eddie. Brock was no longer useful for Drake. In his head, he could hear the faint laughter of Riot, making fun of the weak human and making fun of Drake, who didn’t even want to take the human on their journey. The journey to the home of the symbiotes. Just before he could leave, he heard Eddie hiss:

“Shitty alpha thinking he could scare me. I ain’t scared, shithead. And since you also have a symbiote up your ass I guess you will be soon joining me in hell.” Drake turned on his heels and snarled at Eddie. Forget Treece, he would kill Eddie himself, after he had broken that mind of this shitty omega. No one tried to defy him, especially not a shitty omega.

 ** _Drake, we must find Venom, just take this human on the rocket and fuck him there._** Drake growled. He hadn’t wanted to- **_I can read your mind and I know what you mean with breaking the omega. We can understand. But first we need to kill Venom before we leave! We want to avoid making him spawn again in the meantime where we are gone._** Drake wasn’t sure what to do. Logically it was best to let Treece deal with Eddie and go find Venom, to kill him. Otherwise they might return to a small army, trying to defy them. But with millions of symbiotes, Venom couldn’t make a difference, could he? They had time, the rocket start wasn’t due until a few hours…

He looked back at Eddie, focusing on the cam boy and was met with a surprisingly clear gaze from the green eyes. Eddie looked calm, he was rather pale, staring back at the alpha. Drake wanted to say something, make a comment about how pathetic Eddie looked and acted, but he was stopped by an unusual smell. He stared at Eddie in shock, hadn’t smelled this in ages, he wasn’t even sure omegas still did that in their time of throwing unwanted things aside, including relationships. That omega in front of him, had decided, that he only wanted one and only one alpha. They had bonded, emotionally and physically to the other being, deciding to stay faithful to them and thus their smell had changed to drive away any other alpha.

Drake stepped back and placed a hand on his nose. The smell was disgusting. And Eddie was grinning madly, knowing that he had just now doomed himself, but pleased as this was his only chance to rebel against Drake, who growled in deep annoyance, anger turning to pure _rage._

He growled, just about to jump onto the other and rip his heart out with his bare hands, but approaching steps were bringing him back to his senses.

“Whatever. Have a nice, short life, Brock.” He left. He needed a rocket and some humans there, to sustain himself and Riot. They had lost too much time anyways.

 

* * *

  

Drake felt Riot shift within himself. He could feel the symbiote’s anger, this time directed to himself. **_You didn’t listen to me, now we won’t find him in time!_**

“I think you make too big of a deal about that. I can understand your anger but you can still kill him when we return.” He heard a roar in his head.

 ** _I wanted to kill him_ now! _But your_ stupid _human feelings got in the way! Should have killed that omega, or broken him directly, should have killed Venom directly, not wait and play! My patience is wearing thin, Drake._** He heard a dangerous growl, close to his ears and felt a tickle up his spine. He stared at a window, Riot mirroring within it, baring his teeth at Drake, who frowned. “I’ve sent my best people out there, if anyone can find him, it’s them.” He staid calm and did not think anything important. Riot growled again, but the mirror image turned to Drake again, who was left feeling on edge.

 

* * *

 

They couldn’t execute Eddie within the lab, too much dirt, too much blood. The also couldn’t poison him, because it would leave evidence in his body. They would just kill him in the woods and deposit him somewhere in the slums, no one would notice another death body, no one would bat an eye even if they did. Only Eddie Brock had cared about the mysterious dead people that were found through the city. When he had pointed that out, the media had reacted. Now, no one was investigating these kind of cases and at the end of today, no one would be left that was righteous, in this case stupid, enough to investigate in this subject.

It’s what Treece had thought, as he forced Eddie to walk along in front of himself in the dark, foggy forest. Only he knew the path they were taking, another one of his underlings illuminating their way with a flashlight. The sun was setting, Eddie had seen the beautiful fiery colors when they stepped into the forest. Nature was beautiful. Humans were horrible. That was his last conclusion.

Eddie walked down the path and nearly fell on his face as he tripped, strong hands grabbed him by the scruff to keep him upright.

“Walk!”, Eddie heard the grumpy voice, shoving him further down the forest. He sighed. He was sick of the game.

“Are you trying to walk me to death?” He huffed. “Seriously, this is too mafia, even for you guys.”

“Oh, shut up!” Eddie turned his head and stopped.

“Why are you guys even working for him? I mean, you know that if he had to, he totally would fuck your mom, right?” Treece tried to shove him forward, but Eddie sidestepped it. “What? Bothered by that though? Drake bending down and fucking yo moma? Bet you are.” He grinned. “Bet she didn’t even love you. Is she proud that you are killing people?” He tried to land a hit, but he received a good hook to the chin and felt himself blacking out for a second. When he regained a little of his senses, he was curled up, arms wrapped protectively around his middle as Treece’s foot connected with Eddie’s chest, leaving him gasping in pain and for air, coughing up blood after another kick. Eddie curled up on himself even more, mind fogging up.

“ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!” Roughly he was pulled up on his knees.

Instinctively he lifted his hands, body starting to shake, tasting blood in his mouth, feeling like he was suffocating on it. Maybe a rib had punctured his lunge, or it was giving in after being snacked on by Venom. He didn’t know. The only thing he felt was a deep-rooted sadness, something he had never felt before. He wanted to apologize for being weak, to ask for forgiveness. He didn’t understand why or whom he would ask that, he just felt like he needed to. So, when Treece asked him for his last words, the apology was just at the tip of his tongue and then… it got forgotten and Eddie’s eyes widened.

One of the men had been taken away by a black substance, wrapping around him and pulling him away from the scene silently. Eddie swallowed thickly. This… it couldn’t be. Impossible. Why? He looked back at Treece and realized that he was still waiting for Eddie’s last words.

“You know… there is something big going on, right? It is way… bigger…”, the second one was gone. Eddie couldn’t hold back the grin and giggled happily. He stared at Treece. “Karma is a bitch.”

The next moment there was a black head, where Treece’s had been a moment before, then the body fell away and Eddie gagged and huffed, gasped and turned his head away. So… this was what it looked like from the outside. Horrific indeed, but he couldn’t help but feel the familiar warmth that spread through his body, especially as he was pulled up and the long tongue entered his mouth. He barely noticed the female form, his thoughts occupied by one thing: his alpha coming home, entering his body, every pore, every cell, every _atom_ was consumed by the symbiote. He felt warm and hot and cold at the same time, shivering, groaning, then he could feel the tendrils wrap around him, coming from within himself.

 ** _We are so sorry…_** A voice whispered into his head and Eddie started sobbing which turned into loud crying as he was being held by his alpha again. His alpha had returned, had not abandoned him, had saved him. He was back and now Eddie was one piece again.

Human arms wrapped around him as well and he couldn’t feel happier, being held by the beings he loved more than himself. He sobbed, voice cracking.

“V-Venom…”, tears running down his cheeks, his heart beating painfully, way too quick. He leans back and whines loudly. “Alpha…” He had accepted him. He only wanted Venom, only wanted to be loved by Venom and if killed then also only by his symbiote.

Then Eddie could hear a strange sound. A soft snarl, tendrils wrapping around his stomach, then pain coming from his shoulder, followed by soft sounds and the feeling of his muscles and mind relaxing. He couldn’t keep his mind open, sinking back against Anne’s chest. She was holding him carefully.

**_Sleep now, little omega. You are our and only ours. We will heal you, would never kill you. We will protect us. We… love you…_ **

The words did wonder to his broken heart. Eddie curled up softly, feeling the warmth spread. He was home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize if this one wasn't as good as the others. Whatever I did, it felt odd and I couldn't get the hang of what exactly was off...
> 
> Please leave if a comment if cou can, they make my day and they keep me motivated for days on end ^^


	12. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is back and it's time to see what he has to say about Riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, MexCraziness, for beta-ing!

Eddie woke up feeling warm and dizzy, cushioned against something soft, surrounded by a familiar scent, someone caressing his hair and a warm feeling within his body. He could hear a soothing hum within himself. He took his time, coming back to himself. Slowly feeling the warm body below and nuzzling closer. He could feel warmth running down his neck and back, happily enjoying it, arching against it a little.  He listened to the sounds around him. Soft breathing below him, birds chirping around them once in a while and a breeze rustling through the leaves of the forest.

Eddie was starting to remember the recent events catching up to him, waking him from his restful slumber. He yawned softly and hummed, opening his eyes. He felt rested and calm, fresh and ready to run a marathon if he was honest with himself. He yawned softly and hummed, rubbing his eyes. He then finally opened them and lifted his head, staring straight in Anne’s eyes. She was looking worriedly at him and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

“Hey”, she whispered. “How do you feel?” He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. The light was even dimmer than before, more fog was gathering. He briefly wondered how a forest this dense and dark could be this close to San Francisco, but the train of thoughts was interrupted as a black head grew out of his shoulder and looked at Eddie. White milky eyes just staring, watching him. Eddie’s breath got stuck in his chest and he watched the black strings as they slowly created a torso, arms, then hips and legs. Even on his knees, Venom was bigger than both Anne and Eddie. There was silence between them and also between their bond and it was unnerving Eddie.

As Venom leaned closer, a whimper escaped Eddie and Venom stopped in his tracks. Then a grin spread over his face and he leaned in and pulled Eddie against his broad chest.

 **“Little omega, don’t be scared.”** The deep voice rumbled in his head and in the air. Eddie wrapped his arms around the thick, muscled neck and gasped softly as teeth graced his tender shoulder. He remembered pain blossoming and turned his head to see holes in his shirt, blood having stained it. Venom bit him again, harder than before and he hadn’t healed him this time.

 **“That’s right. You are ours now. Don’t belong to no one else. Ours. Not even Anne’s.”** Anne huffed indignantly but stayed silent. Eddie looked up at Venom and noticed something weird. He leaned in and breathed in his smell, eyes immediately widening.

“Venom you smell like…”

 **“Like alpha. When we entered Anne, we saw how the alpha pheromones were created and thus decided that we should start creating them, too. For you.”** Eddie looked up at him and blinked a few times. He then whined and hugged Venom tighter, closer.

“Thank you, V.” His eyes were filling up with tears. He nuzzled his neck again and took a deep breath. It was calming him down and relaxing him. It felt good to have his alpha back and his pheromones were making it better.

Eddie then turned around to Anne. She had been looking away in the forest, giving them their moment. Eddie stared at her, still unable to believe she was here. What was she even doing here? While he stared at Anne, Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s middle. **“She helped to find you. But we must go now. Riot wants to conquer this world. We need to stop him.”**

“Wait, who is Riot? And yea, I basically gave him a ride back to you, we will still talk about this, Eddie!” She pointed a finger at him, grumbling. Venom was starting to silently sink back into Eddie and envelope him in blackness.

“No, no, no! You must tell me shit, Venom! Don’t you dare!” Eddie looked back at her, helplessly. Then he was surrounded by black. Venom looked at Anne.

 **“Riot is another symbiote. We must find him and eliminate him, else he will hurt all of us.”** Eddie could feel some sadness within himself and tried to calm Venom down. Maybe they could still tal- no. Impossible. He had to eliminate Drake. No way could he let him live as he had nearly taken out Eddie. Drake was dangerous and insane and thus needed to be stopped.

“Wait! Take me with you!” Venom shook his head, grinned, and _run off,_ leaving Anne behind. Eddie was yelling within them and only at the edge of the forest, they stopped, staring at the huge rocket at the starting docks. Eddie’s eyes widened. Venom released his hold on him and Eddie immediately yelled. “What the hell, we can’t just leave Anne in the middle of the forest?!”

**_I don’t really like the alpha being so close to you. I don’t even want you here because it will be dangerous. To stop Riot will be hard._ **

Eddie huffed.

“What is going on now, seriously. You were eating me up and now you return and try to attack Drake’s symbiote? He is looking for you, by the way. So, tell me, what is going on?” A heavy silence weighted on them both. It took a moment for Venom to answer, during which Eddie watched in awe as some astronauts were walking down the path towards the rocket. Eddie briefly wondered why was there such a big crew, since most crews were only two to four people, from what he knew, he wasn’t an expert whatsoever. There were at least 15 men and women dressed in their white suits. Just one in grey was standing out, Drake.

In his head, Eddie heard a loud hiss. **_“_**

 **"You wont just leave it at ‘we must kill him’, will you?”** Eddie responded by shaking his head.

“No! Tell me what is going on!”

 **"What if I use the alpha voice?”** Eddie growled darkly.

“I will fight back and reject you.” He could _feel_ Venom shudder in fear at rejection, but Eddie needed him to understand that even if he was Eddie’s alpha, Eddie was a bitch if it was about someone commanding him around. Which was possibly the reason he was in this mess in the first place. Eddie sighed. “Just tell me. I won’t judge, I have my own share of bad choices.” Another moment of silence. Then Venom started to talk, wrapping around Eddie.

**“Back on my planet I was kind of a loser, like you. I was an outsider because I wished to achieve perfect symbiosis with my host. Instead the other symbiotes were… consumer. Swapping hosts for fun or for nutrition. So, I lived apart from the others. And even though my kind shouldn’t procreate, since an outside is bad genes for our gene pool, it is in our nature to spawn every few years. I couldn’t stop it, I didn’t notice, to be completely honest, until it was too late. It was my first spawn.”**

A sigh was heard as he wrapped around Eddie completely.

**“I couldn’t possibly care for them. On our planet a parent isn’t like it is here. I have seen a few hosts in my time here and parents and family. It barely exists… where I come from. We try to give our spawn enough nutrients to survive and then the community will teach the spawn what they have to know, like one organism. I gave them, three of them, enough nutrients to survive and left them. In hope of the tribes taking care of them. It didn’t work. Instead they radicalized.”**

Eddie stared at the astronauts from afar, through Venom’s eyes he could see them sharply. He could also make out Drake clearly, even being able to see the subtle twist of his clothes from afar, wondering why no one was reacting, no one was noticing that what Drake was wearing was no space suit, but an actual living being, capable of ripping people apart.

**“When your researchers came, the tribes sent us as an investigation team. But mostly it was-”**

_A suicide mission,_ Eddie whispered within Venom’s mind. Eddie felt how Venom nodded.

**“Riot managed to break free from the rocket and left me and my other spawn behind. One died during Drake’s experiments. I don’t know what happened to the other. I just got the deal to be released when I got to you. So, I got to you. But you are… perfect. I couldn’t possibly hurt you. We have the perfect symbiosis.”**

_You still tried to-_

**“LIES!”** Venom growled and bared his teeth against no one, really. They were slowly moving closer to the scene in front of them, moving in the shadows. **“I was trying to fix the outer burns, but I needed nutrients! Since we haven’t eaten brains for the last few days I was weakened! I knew I could fix you up, but then we got separated.”**

Eddie could feel regret building up within Venom. He realized that Venom had wanted to tell him, but he had not listened at that time.

 _I am sorry,_ he murmured. Then looked back at Drake and the rocket.

 **“They will bring other symbiotes. Riot is smart, he knows how to convince our tribes to join him. He will overrun earth and kill all the people here. We have to stop him.”** Eddie frowned.

_You sure you don’t want to talk first?_

**“He won’t listen. It’s better that way. Trust me. In the end I can start anew, raise spawn with a better understanding of this world and your human emotion of love, in hope of them one day finding a perfect match like you, little omega.”**

Within Venom, Eddie was still able to feel a blush rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, at least it felt like that, and then asked the question that would seal their fate:

_How high is the chance of winning against Riot?_

**“Riot is a genius when it comes to fighting and weapons, I don’t even know myself where he learned that. He got shit you haven’t seen, Eddie.”**

_Just tell me. How low?_

**“Moving close to zero.”**

_Damn it Venom! Ugh…_ Eddie sighed, thinking back to the people that died by Drake’s hands, the homeless people that had been thrown away, gone unnoticed. He suspected that Maria was one of them. She had been missing for a while now. He thought back to Anne. He had loved her, but eventually he had hurt her. It was only fair to try and repair a little of that broken faith, maybe by saving the world.

_Alright. Let’s do that._


	13. Requiem (for a dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight scene is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fluffeh penguin for beta-ing! I appreciate every comment and correction!

They were slowly approaching the scene. A lot of cameras and interviewers were there, talking to the astronauts and, of course, Drake was the main focus. As Eddie watched them, he started feeling emptiness fill his heart. Months had passed since he last had had a decent job. Once upon a time, when he was younger and trying to climb up the hierarchy, he had been one of these reporters, trying to get the attention of various celebrities. Until he had managed to build a name for himself. Then he never attempted this anymore, a personal interview the most he had done, but usually focusing on his own research and investigations.

**“Sad, Eddie?”**

_“No, love.”_

Once upon a time was this his story, not their story. It was time to move on from his past and see the future. Which could be a short lived one, if Venom was right about Riot’s capabilities.

_“There is no way to do this without the camera teams seeing, huh?”_

**“We could eat them all?”**

_“Not when it’s live on TV!”,_ Eddie hissed in annoyance. Venom grumbled. Not this not that. This world was so complicated, but he loved Eddie and for his sake he would and try to abide by their rules. Especially with so many civilians watching. “ _Let’s fight him but first we have to lead him away.”_

 **“We fight him here because he definitely won’t let us lead him away. The mission is too important.”** Eddie frowned but had to admit that Venom was right. They didn’t have any other choice. If he had been in his simple, human form his heart would be pounding in his chest, but since he had Venom wrapped around himself, all he could feel was excitement radiating from the symbiote. Eddie was coming to understand that this excitement was also part fear.

_“Let’s go!”_

Suddenly Venom started running in earnest. Trees, bushes and buildings quickly passed them and soon Eddie could hear panicked shouts from the people on the scene.

All of a sudden and all too quickly for Eddie to fully comprehend, they were standing in front of Drake. Venom was grinning broadly.

**“Where is Riot?”**

Drake’s eyes widened. A second later he was engulfed by silver matter as Riot had wrapped around the CEO’s body and was now grinning back at Venom.

 **“Hello, Venom.”** Eddie’s symbiote watched him, totally in the zone, forgetting about the people around them. Most of them were gathering again, not believing this was real but some crazy show organized by Carlton Drake. Eddie was silent within his symbiote, watching the scene unfold. **“Venom. Get inside the rocket. Together we will conquer this world.”**

Venom looked at him for a moment. He thought back to Eddie’s words and tried to talk him out. **“We shall not conquer this world, Riot. Stay back. You have found what you wished for, a perfect host. Why do you want to end this?”** Riot stared back and growled at Venom.

 **“You are _weak_!” **Riot howled. Eddie watched in horror as blades started to form from his forearms. Eddie swallowed thickly. It seemed like Venom had been right. He had never seen blades as sharp and big and customizable like these before. He would have paled if he could. **“You know what I will do? I will kill you and bring back our kin for them to see my capabilities! You should not have left us on our own, should not have left us to die!”**

Venom growled as an answer and bared his teeth. **“Then so it shall be!”** Then hurled himself in for an attack. Riot immediately stormed towards them as well, howling wildly. He gave a wide stroke with his reinforced and _sharp_ bladed lower arms and Venom had to jump back to dodge it. More attacks followed and every time Riot went in for another strike followed by another one, until they were in the middle of the mass, with people around them, watching them, filming them.

_“We shouldn’t fight with the other people here, I told you it could become dangerous!”_

**“We have more problems than them, Eddie”,** Venom murmured softly, but Eddie heard him crystal clear. He was about to ask, what could be worse, when he saw Riot curl up. Something was growing out of his back and Eddie felt like swallowing thickly. Spikes. Riot turned to a kind of hedgehog but somehow Eddie doubted that these spikes would stay were they were.

Sometimes he wished that his thoughts weren’t this on point.

With a loud, mind shattering roar Riot sent the spears flying out of his body. It was only Venom’s quick thinking and Venom’s great reaction time that they didn’t get impaled. A lot of the people around them weren’t that lucky, only a small group that Venom had managed to safe, survived. The question was, for how long, if they continued to stare like idiots. Luckily Riot was too distracted by Venom as to care for the survivors.

Venom let the shield of his own body mass melt, all the caught-up spears fell to the floor, clattering loudly. Eddie didn’t have the time to process and to calculate how often they could have been hit, because the second their shield was gone, Riot was upon them, with an animalistic, deafening roar. Eddie yelled in horror as Riots claws dug into their shoulder and the four of them fell backwards and started rolling down the small hill they had been on.

The symbiotes and their hosts were now ripping on each other, Eddie feeling the movements of Venom, trying to give him his strength, trying to grip stronger, to move his muscles quicker, to bite harder. It was a vicious fight, a fight they were losing, since Eddie felt the powerful maw of Riot bite their shoulder and start to pull Venom off his body.

It hurt.

It felt like Eddie’s body was on fire, worse than a fever, their joined cells screaming as parts of them were ripped out, ripped away, parting. Eddie couldn’t see any blood, but when the air around them forcefully hit his partly freed skin, it felt like whips of ice were raining down on his skin. He screamed in pain, in fear, in _rage._ He would not lose his symbiote, his partner, his _lover,_ again! He would fight until his last breath, he would eliminate Drake for what he had done, for what he had tried to do. He would also eliminate Riot for making Venom grief, for hurting him. Riot would pay for the crime of trying to kill Venom. As Eddie felt rage burn through his body, it was reciprocated by Venom, a circle of hate and rage building between them and suddenly they were split from Riot and Drake.

As they were rolling down, since Riot with Drake had been below them, they hit a huge stone full on. It had knocked the wind right out of their lunges which led to them letting the grip on Venom falter, letting them roll away and come to a stop just a few meters away from them. Both parts were breathing heavily, taking a moment to come back to their senses.

Riot murmuring under his breath: **“His host is strong… but not strong enough…”**

Venom was the first to move. He wrapped Eddie up again, completely surrounding him and growled deeply, threateningly. He then ran on all four towards Riot and ripped through his chest with his claws. Riot had had enough time to prepare, so the moment Venom’s claws slid through him, he created a dagger and thrusted it through Venom’s body and therefore also through Eddie’s. Venom howled in pain and dug his teeth into Riot’s neck and tried to rip it off his body.

Riot yelled in distress and pain, hitting Venom with enough force to catapult him back up the hill. Due to the dagger still in Venom’s and Eddie’s chest, they got impaled in a tree. Riot was now running towards Venom, creating an arrow and _throwing_ it their way. Just in the last second Venom ripped the dagger out of them and fell to their knees, arrow barely missing them and passing through the tree, just to get stuck in the next one.

Healing was tough this time, Venom’s vision was a little smudged. He was drooling on the floor as he healed the hole in Eddie’s chest.

It was not fast enough.

Eddie yelled in alarm as Riot managed to get a good hold of Venom and this time indeed managed to _rip_ him off of Eddie, to tear them apart, leaving Eddie on the floor and Venom a writhing mass in Riots hand. Riot lifted the older symbiote up in the air, grinning madly and dislocated his jaw to swallow the writhing black goo whole.

Eddie cried out and even though his whole body felt like it was on fire, even though his muscles were barely cooperating and giving in, he was able to get up and fall against Riot’s chest, arm spreading out for Venom.

Then there was only pain, followed by numbness. Slowly Eddie gazed down, saw everything twice as slow as usually. Within himself there was one of Riot’s spears, piercing Eddie through his stomach. He could taste blood, but somehow even the evident taste of iron and salt seemed muted. Eddie fell. He didn’t know how, he just did. He just watched Riot lift Venom to his gigantic maw, ready to swallow him in one piece. Eddie gasped and sobbed, gurgling something.

_Venom. No, not Venom please._

His vision faded. He looked down at the spear again. It wasn’t his stomach. It was his chest that got pierced, he had been too blinded by the pain to truly see. Now he did. Every action happened as if he was caught in a slow motion video.

It pained him to watch Venom be eaten right before his eyes. He sobbed silently, whispering a soft apology, the one the had been about to whimper when Drake’s guys had tried to eliminate him. He closed his eyes afterwards, his heart in pain. He knew that his nerves had gotten crushed, which was why the physical pain was partly eluding him, but the psychological pain was here, it was wrapping around his lungs and his heart, and squeezing. He choked up some blood, barely holding on to his consciousness, when he faintly heard a sound.

Then a scream so lout that it shook Eddie’s bones and the deepest parts of his soul. He was barely able to open an eye, somehow managed it. He could make out a shaking, shouting, _screeching_ Riot that tried to cover the place where his ears should be. He was not able to keep his form solid, slipping more often than not, sometimes leaving Drake visible within them. Below him, there was a writhing black mass, trying to move, but also rendered incapable of doing something, _anything_ , as the tortuous sounds continued. Eddie somehow lifted his hand, a last act of defiance against the deadly weapon stuck in his body, a last act of _rebellion_ against death himself.

Then his hand fell, bumping slowly against the floor with a dull thud.

 

* * *

 

The next thing he could feel was warmth. A comfortable warmth spreading through his spend body. It felt like a warm, calming bath after a heavy workout. At first, he didn’t notice the voice in distress, yelling his name, yearning for him to come back to consciousness.

_Eddieeddieeddieeddie…comebackcomebackcomeback…_

Like a mantra or a magic spell for him to open his eyes to the cruel world and to _live._ He opened his eyes wide, gasping for air loudly. His chest tingled, and he turned his head, watching as the hole in it was slowly patched up by a black substance. His eyes teared up.

“Venom…”

 ** _“Here Eddie, we will keep you safe, always. Now we need to finish them, they have returned to the rocket, think we are dead. Forced people inside. The people are their food.”_** Eddie could hear Venom pant roughly and shivered. He forced his sore muscles to move. Venom was out of breath, probably from healing them again and again in such a short period of time. Eddie gritted his teeth.

“Are you okay, love?”

Eddie started to limp over towards the rocket. The first engine test was already going, they had to do this faster, else the people might die!

**_“We will take over now, Eddie.”_ **

“Wait you didn’t-“ He was enveloped in blackness. “- _answer my question.”_

**“Will be fine, but first we need to stop Riot.”**

“ _Try to not hurt the people, okay?”_

**“Fine.”**

Eddie relaxed a little and took a passive role again, watching as the started running again, towards the rocket. The survivors were long gone, only the corpses of the impaled reporters were left. Eddie tried not to dwell on that thought and instead concentrated on their mission. They had to get them out and save them despite not knowing if they even could. The first engines burn. He could hear the countdown. Sixty seconds were left. They were just arriving at the rocket and stared up.

Eddie was sure that they had no chance… At least not to save the people. He didn’t have a lot of time to think though, because Venom started ascending the rocket.

 **“Eddie. We love you. Truly.”** A little confused he answered with warm and loving feelings in return. Of course, he loved Venom, his alpha, he wouldn’t have truly bonded with him if he didn’t truly love him.

Thirty seconds were left.

 _“So how are we gonna do that?”_ Eddie was nervous.

**“No clue.”**

_“WAIT WHAT?!”_

Venom didn’t answer but created a hand with huge claws and started to rip his way into the rocket. As the time was counting down, the people inside it started screaming, hearing the sounds and seeing Venom’s scary face, but also because Drake and Riot, in a raging fit, had bitten off the head of one of the astronauts and pierced through another.

As the countdown turned to ten, Venom and Eddie got inside and were immediately attacked by Riot, who tried to bite their head of.

Everything was happening too fast to comprehend now. Later Eddi wouldn’t be able to recall the events properly. He just knew that suddenly they were falling, Venom wrapped around Riot and got stabbed several times, but being prepared he just wrapped his mass around the spears, pulled them out of Riot and thrust them back inside the rival symbiote. People were, shouting, falling with them, all connected by Venom’s strings. Then the engines started their burn. Eddie briefly wondered, why no one had stopped the start process, but it was too late anyways. The Rocket was starting and they would be burned to crisps as he could feel Venom peeling away along with his skin as they got caught in the fire. He watched as Riot let go of them, shouting, crying out loud and Eddie realized that the other symbiote wasn’t a shape shifter, unlike Venom, who had created parachutes out of himself for everyone here.

Eddie didn’t notice. He couldn’t see anything around him. His eyes were starting to burn. The heat was unbearable. He felt like he was boiling, like his skin was peeling. Even that didn’t get his attention.

It was Venom. Venom was creating a bigger parachute for Eddie right in front of his eyes, so he wouldn’t be hurt. Instead he was taking all the damage and pain. Eddie’s eyes were watering. He could barely keep them open. There was no air to breathe around them, he was suffocating, but all he noticed was Venom’s matter splitting from his own, leaving Eddie’s flesh tender and hurting. Slowly the parachute was dissipating and Eddie lifted his hurting arm.

“Venom…”, he whispered. “No... you are hurting yourself…”

He grabbed one of the strings, Venom’s strings, to hold his symbiote and heard him in his head.

 ** _“Eddie… I am sorry… wasn’t strong enough to protects… us.”_** Eddie’s eyes filled with tears as he was falling and listening to his mate, his alpha, say his last words.

“Venom, no… we can do it…”

**_“Eddie. I am sorry. Good bye, Eddie… Take care… of our pup.”_ **

With that the air was knocked out of Eddie’s body as his back hit the water and their bond burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your feels in a comment ;) I would love to hear about them!


	14. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom. Two souls in one body. Reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to BlackWadeWilson from the Discord server, you were a great help. Thanks for beta-ing! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR. Hope you had great holidays!
> 
> I have to admit... this chapter got long. I am SO terribly sorry. But somehow I couldn't make a cut and I still had to write so much so... please take my apology and enjoy anyways!

The memories after he crashed down into the river were all muddled up and confusing. Only some time later, Eddie would be able to completely comprehend the events that happened during the time after the crash.

The first memory contained arms that wrapped around him and pulled him up and out of the water. By doing so, they put pressure on his belly which had him crying out loudly in fear and pain. The grip ceased.

The second memory was ashore, coughing up river water and filling his lunges with oxygen again, heart pounding in his chest and emptiness in his head. Far away there was a voice, screaming and shouting. Eddie didn’t understand a word it was saying.

The third one was the one that connected the current events. He awoke from a slumber in a small room, laying in a soft bed, curled around a warm pillow. He blinked a few times, his skin strangely tight around his eyes. He was alone. A steady beeping noise slowly managed to come through the hazard of his mind. He turned his head slowly and just stared. A few monitors had been placed beside his bed. One was slowly beeping and showing a sinus wave. Another was silently printing something. As Eddie started to move, he noticed that he was connected to several wires and tubes. Confused he stared at the belt like thing around his stomach and then the printer it was connected to. He tried to sit up, but his arm was bound to the bed, in a straight position, palm up. He noticed the tube resting in the crock of his arm and followed it, up to the plastic bag filled with a clear liquid.

Eddie silently started to check out his room. He did not yet truly wake up, had yet to comprehend all that had or could have happened after he obviously blacked out. The room was small, on his left side were huge windows, as high as the wall. He lifted his other hand and rubbed his eyes. They felt tender and sore. He hummed softly. Across from his bed there was a small table, a vase with flowers was standing on it. He looked at them, the color red was making him shiver and he turned his head to his right, where the door was placed.

Just when he was contemplating to call out, the door opened and someone wearing a white coat was stepping in. Eddie looked up at the face. He knew it from somewhere. It maybe took him a moment too long to realize that the familiar face was Dan’s. The good ol’ Dan. How old was he anyways?

Still tired, Eddie watched him move and step in. The patient guessed around 30ish, since Dan was a doctor after all, but he didn’t look like a starter as well. Yea, probably- oh, was he talking?

Eddie startled when he felt the warm touch on his cheek and finally focused on Dan again, who was now looking at Eddie with mild concern.

“Ugh… what was that?”, Eddie shivered at his voice. Was that truly him who had talked? Dan closed his mouth again, probably even more concerned than before. Then he talked again, voice soft, calming.

“I wanted to ask how you’re feeling.” He smiled pleasantly and pulled a white wire from his neck. A stethoscope it seemed. “While you answer, I will just quickly check your lungs, okay?”

Eddie was still a little bit dazed as he watched Dan move and act. He was a doctor. A good one it seemed, a caring one. He was soft. A good guy. Anne’s good guy.

Eddie fumbled with his shirt but because he was wearing the hospital gown, he couldn’t simply lift it up. All he could do was push it aside and blush as Dan helped. The cold metal on his chest made him gasp and shudder. He remembered. Suddenly he was sinking into the icy water that soaked his clothes and attacked his overheated skin. He yelled and tried to push Dan away, push the water away, but could only move one hand, the other still trapped, trapped down there, suffocating, choking.

Eddie immediately started pulling on the bounds and didn’t notice Dan’s voice nor his actions. Suddenly there was a true and heavy weight on top of him and was pinning him down. Alarmed Eddie looked up, eyes widening. It was Anne. Anne was sitting on his chest. One knee was pressing down the bound arm, her hands pressing down the other. Eddie swallowed thickly as he watched her cool and collected gaze. Anne was his anchor. She had always been there, always managed to get him out of trouble.

All machines in the room were freaking out, loud against the silence of the three people present. Eddie noticed some movements behind her and turned his head. A concerned looking doctor and a nurse with a syringe were standing beside the door and watching him.

“Eddie you back? I’m so sorry. I should’ve warned you that the metal is cold. I didn’t realize it would hurt you.”

The formed reporter watched him come closer slowly, hands in the air, holding the stethoscope in one of them. “May I check your lungs and breathing now? You can even have a look at the stethoscope.” When Eddie didn’t answer he touched the patient’s hand with the cold metal again. This time Eddie only flinched slightly, Anne was still on top of him, grounding him, which calmed him down and thus relaxed Anne.

Eddie touched the cool metal on his own accord this time and relaxed. Just a breath check. Maybe he could go home afterwards. Anne slowly climbed off him, while doing so she brushed his stomach, which made him flinch, but he didn’t say anything, managed to keep himself at bay. He just wanted all of this to be over and rest. Exhaustion was catching up on him and he sighed and turned his head away as Dan pressed the cold against his chest once more. Eddie shivered weakly, watching his heartbeat on the monitor before him. A few moments later Dan smiled and nodded.

“That’s… great! Your lungs sound perfectly fine.” Dan sounded pleasantly surprised, as if he had expected them to be in a horrible state. Instead of showing relief, Eddie’s frown only deepened, which had Dan glancing back at Anne. He cleared his throat and looked back at Eddie. “You ugh… You will be happy to hear that your child is in perfect shape after all the stress you’ve been through.”

This had Eddie turning his head and staring at Dan with wide eyes. It was the doctor’s turn to look surprised, though. “You didn’t know?”

Didn’t know? Didn’t know?!

“No?! How should I know that I can get pregnant from an alien?!”, he yelled and immediately regretted his outburst. Luckily, he had a room for himself, how Dan and Anne had pulled _this_ off he had no idea.

Dan paled when he heard what Eddie said. “It’s the parasite’s child?” Eddie growled immediately and tried to sit up again.

“Don’t you _dare_ call him parasite after all he has done for me!” He was yelling. Anne was trying to calm him down, but Eddie was _done_ , breathing speeding up, heartrate quickening. He lifted angry, shaking fists! “Don’t you _dare_ insult him! He knew me better than anyone! He was my alpha! I will not tolerate him being called names when he gave his life to save ours!”

One moment he was yelling at Dan, the next Anne was wrapping her arms around him and kissing the tears on his cheeks away. He didn’t notice when he started crying. He could hear sobs and soft words and couldn’t see since his sight was blurred. He was a mess, but he didn’t care. He simply stopped caring.

Venom had loved the constant mess of Eddie’s life, cherished it maybe. Now with Venom gone, it was Eddie’s job to take care of their child, but Eddie was a disaster. How could Venom ever believe that he was capable of taking care of it? He couldn’t even care for himself, how could he care for a child? He curled up as much as possible, stomach clenching painfully, he noticed a sour taste in his mouth. _Fuck!_ He didn’t want to throw up, he _hated_ throwing up, but maybe that wasn’t a problem anymore, because his lungs weren’t functioning. Eddie was suffocating. His throat felt like someone had wrapped a rope around it and _pulled tight!_

Dan looked like he was sorry, like he wanted to apologize again, but instead of doing so, he sat down on the bed and caressed Eddie’s back to calm him down and talked him out of his panic. He had to breathe calmly and make him follow the rhythm, which the former reporter mostly failed to copy, but it helped distracting him, so Dan started talking again.  

“I’m sorry for your loss. It seems like you’ll need professional emotional support.” He sighed and it felt like he regretted having to say the following. He did it anyways, of course. “I’ll call a friend. She’s a psychologist and will help you get back on track.” Anne nodded fiercely.

“And I will be there and help you with the case. You are not alone in this, Eddie!” She sounded determined and Eddie saw a smile cross Dan’s face as he watched her. Eddie blinked tiredly and nuzzled her neck, he was still being hugged. He looked back at Dan, who didn’t show signs of jealousy. Anne had found a suiting man for her. Which was great and made Eddie feel better. The bitter taste of her rejection and the nagging feeling of him betraying her trust calmed down. He was certain that she would be fine.

As Anne and Dan continued to talk and Dan showed him the heartbeat of his child – apparently it was already a few weeks old in human terms – a part of him seemed to calm down, another freaked out. Why was is growing this quick? He hadn’t been with Venom long, not six weeks, still the child’s heartbeat was detectable and the child itself was visible on the ultrasound.

“Here. This is for you.” Dan reached over in his pocket and handed Eddie some papers. Eddie scanned through them and his heartbeat stuttered and nearly stopped as he saw the tiny bean on the picture. Small and vulnerable and… Eddie loved it. He felt wetness run down his cheeks as he placed a hand on his warm stomach and gasped. He felt tingly and was shaking. This was his little one, his small little bean. His own, part of him.

He sobbed loudly, louder than ever and started crying in earnest. Howling, hugging that piece of paper. He was breaking down. Anne was holding him, trying to be steady, give him strength.

 _Venom you idiot, you shitty, stupid asshole – parasite! Why aren’t you here? Why aren’t you with me? Look at it! This is ours. We created it-_ He gasped and placed a hand over his mouth to soften the whimper. He would cherish his child. He would be a good dad. He would tell them about Venom. Whatever it was, it was part of both of them and Eddie would make sure his child got everything it needed and would know about Venom. He was shaking, a shiver running down his spine and heat radiating from his body. He was tired and definitely needed way more rest than he had until now.

Anne got up and wrapped a second blanket around him. Eddie placed the pictures on the bed beside him and curled around them, protectively. He would protect the pup with his last breath. It was the only thing left from Venom…

 

* * *

 

A few days passed. From the quick development and the time Venom and Eddie had spent together, Dan calculated that the child might be growing twice as fast as a true human one, which meant that he had to check Eddie weekly, especially for his blood. Eddie needed careful eyes on him, at all times, to make sure both parent and kid got enough nutrients.

It was a lot to take in, especially after Venom’s loss and the fact that Eddie still had to earn money, more than before, since he would have to sustain the child and himself. By the end of their talks Eddie was always a mess and Dan and Anne left him to his thoughts but promised to come back every day. By the end of the week in the hospital, Eddie had talked with his psychiatrist a few times and when Dan and Anne left, he wasn’t a complete emotional chaos anymore. All in all, he was surprisingly quickly getting better.

It helped that he had to focus on learning everything he had to know about pregnancies, the birth and parenthood. He was good at focusing on things when they got his interest, and his child held now all of it.

Right now, Eddie was alone in his private room. Well, technically not alone. He watched the machine that was checking the heartbeat of his child constantly and placed a hand on his stomach. There was no belly yet, but if the child would grow as quick as Dan said, he could be showing in a month. In a month! He stared up at the ceiling and wished for his mate to be here, close to him, talk to him. To ask him about his child, since Venom was _inside_ Eddie and could probably check it out and give Eddie more details as to what it was or would be but... His mate was dead, Eddie had let him die.

He turned his head and stared at the window. The lights in his room were dimmed, time to go to bed, but like the rest of the week, Eddie couldn’t quite sleep well. He had stopped crying after day three, his grief now a silent stare. 

He curled his arms around his belly protectively and sobbed. His little bean. Venom had left him with the greatest gift and the most dangerous one as well. No one knew what was growing in Eddie. What abilities it would have and even… if it could survive. Eddie hoped for the best, hoped, that Venom had known what was going on and taken precautions.

He sighed as he lay on his side. He was hungry again, not even an hour after dinner. This had become the usual state of his. He was craving, but what he was craving he didn’t exactly know. It changed every day. The nurses had gotten used to it by now.

 ** _Chocolate pudding_** , today, it seemed. Either it was a weird effect of the pregnancy, or the hospital had the best fucking chocolate pudding ever. Maybe he should try and convince the nurses to give him some more. He should at least talk to Dan about these cravings, but Eddie supposed that the nurses kept him in check anyways.

 _You were calling?,_ a raspy voice asked over the speaker. Eddie must have pressed the button and called them on accident. **“Chocolate pudding. I need it.”** Some shuffling was heard, then the voice got clearer, she had probably moved closer to the microphone and turned him louder.

_Excuse me, what did you say?_

**“Want chocolate pudding. Now.”** Silence again, for a moment. Then Eddie could hear her soft voice in the background, talking to someone, soon followed by an answer.

_We will bring you a few, but this is the last time._

Eddie didn’t answer. He needed his chocolate pudding, now. If they didn’t bring him the chocolate pudding, he would rip something apart, he was sure of it. Minutes passed. Minutes? Or seconds? Or hours? He wasn’t sure, but he was staring at the door intently, until it opened, but instead of a nurse, Dan was standing in front of him, holding a tray with different brands in his hand. Eddie looked up at him in surprise.

“Hey, how are you feeling this fine evening?”

Eddie continued to stare. What the fuck was Dan doing here? And why in the world wasn’t he handing the pudding over? Eddie was getting annoyed and lifted a hand, pointing at the tray.

 **“Give me that pudding!”** Eddie saw Dan jerk and jump, away from him, taking the pudding with him. He seemed nervous, but all Eddie cared was the _chocolate pudding!_

“Hey man, calm down. Here is it. Just. Promise me to stay on your bed and don’t get off and I will hand over the pudding, ‘kay?” Dan’s voice was shaky, but Eddie nodded eagerly. “Keep your hands to yourself then, I will hand it over.” Slowly Dan made his way over to Eddie, watching him. Once he was sure Eddie wouldn’t move, he walked quicker and placed the tray on Eddie’s lap. “H-here you go! Good that you don’t bite The Hand That Feeds™.” Dan laughed awkwardly.

The moment Eddie moved to grab the pudding, Dan all but _jumped_ away and stared at him with wide eyes from a distance. Eddie looked at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side, confused. Then he shrugged and started to devour his pudding. One after another until all were empty.

“So… Which one did you like most?” Eddie blinked and stared at him for a moment, then down to the tray. He hummed and licked his lips.

“Mmmh. This one. Dan? Why are you even here?” Now that his cravings were settled, Eddie was thinking clearly again. He noticed Dan sighing a breath of relief.

“Well. I have a night shift in the emergency room and the nurses aked me what to do with you. We usually don’t treat our patients like they are in a restaurant or hotel, you know?” Eddie frowned.

“I’m… sorry, I just really wanted some chocolate pudding.” Dan smirked.

“I noticed. But was it really the pudding or the chocolate?” He pulled out one chocolate bar and Eddie nearly started drooling on the bed. Dan handed it over and Eddie shoved it in his mouth, nearly forgetting to pull of the packaging. He all but moaned when he finished eating.

“Yeaaa… _that_ was what I needed. How did ya know?” Dan shrugged.

“I’m your doctor. I have to think about a lot of things, you are part of that. Hey, are you okay if I take a blood sample?” Eddie shrugged.

“Sure, why not? I mean, you do it daily anyways.” Dan chuckled.

“Right. Still wanted to ask for consent.” He moved over to a drawer and opened it, pulling out a few things. The needle and the little tubes that would catch the blood were resting in his pocket. Eddie watched as Dan moved and sat down on the bed beside him.

“Give me your arm, Eddie.” Eddie lifted his right one and placed it on Dan’s lap, for the doctor to reach it easier. Dan got a rubbed band and wrapped it around Eddie’s upper arm. He looked up. “I will tighten it now, so the blood pools in your arm and I’m able to catch more of it and see your vein better.” Eddie nodded. He knew all of this, why was Dan explaining it to him again?

Dan tightened the band and got some disinfect. “This might be cold”, he murmured and sprayed it on Eddie’s skin. A shiver run down his spine, but all in all he stayed still. The doctor pulled out the syringe. “This might hurt, it will be a stinging feeling and probably some pressure. Still fine?” Eddie sighed.

“Dan. I’m not a child. Of course, I’m fine with it.” Eddie noticed the doubtful look, but Dan stayed silent and pulled the cap off the needle. Slowly he placed it against Eddie’s arm and pushed in. Eddie growled a little.

“I’ll be quick. I only need a small sample.”

Dan’s hands worked quick indeed and the blood flow was steady. Soon, the needle was pulled out and some come cotton pads were pressed against the small hole in Eddie’s skin. “That was great.”

“Dan.” Eddie mused, frowning. “Why are you talking to me like to a five-year-old?” Dan looked at him and hummed.

“You looked a little out of it. I didn’t want to scare you or anything. I’m sorry.” Eddie watched him as he placed a little plaster on the wound. Dan looked tired, with pale skin and dark circles below his eyes.

Eddie leaned closer and placed a hand on the doctor’s arm. He wondered when they got this familiar with each other, but he didn’t mind and obviously the beta didn’t mind as well. “Hey. Do doctors not get enough sleep?” Dan chuckled.

“I will go to bed now and come back with more chocolate later.” Eddie’s heartrate leapt up. “And tomorrow we will take the binding around your belly away. The heartrate of your child’s great and”, Dan turned his face away and yawned. “’m sorry. Your child reacts naturally to its surroundings, so I think it’s safe.” Eddie started to grin and caressed his tummy. He was giddy with joy, his brain releasing a lot of happy – **yummy** – chemicals at the praise of his youth.

“Thanks, Dan!” He looked at him, full of emotions. “You and Anne didn’t have to help me, yet you did and still do and I don’t know if I can ever repay you.”

Dan looked obviously surprised, then leaned in and hugged Eddie! “Hey. I am your doc, of course I will help you. No need to be repaid, just get better.” He smiled pleasantly as he pulled back and Eddie relaxed. He had a feeling, that his future might hold happiness for him again.

After Dan left and Eddie was alone again, he laid back down and smiled. He caressed his stomach.

“Did you hear that, baby?” He smiled and caressed it. “You are strong and healthy! Just like your dad. I bet he would be **proud** to see you grow up like this.” Eddie stopped for a second, confused. Had he heard something? He looked around the room and to his belly, then the machine that was showing the heartrate of his child. It seemed to be fine and calm, like it should be. Eddie couldn’t check his own, since the nurses had taken that machine away already. He hummed. Probably just his imagination running wild, which meant that he should try to sleep.

He moved into a more comfortable sleeping position, closed his eyes and sighed softly. Eddie was warm, skin tingling, muscles relaxing slowly. It was a nice feeling. A shudder ran over his back and he smiled. It felt a little bit like a hug. He tried to imagine his position.

Him in the hospital bed, outside the light of burning stars shining into the room and a black goo forming behind himself and wrapping an arm around his hips. He imagined how it would feel like to have a warm, black, gooey chest pressing against his back and the familiar scent of his alpha surrounding him.

He longed for his alpha, for his love, the father of his children. His soulmate. Tears spilled yet again as he was laying on the bed, imagining the soft touches and lovely whispers. He leaned back against his illusion, crying, wishing for him to come back.

He could even feel the lovely touches and sobbed. “Why… why did you leave me?”

 **“We are sorry.”** Eddie heard the low grumble. He didn’t know if it was in his head, probably imagination running wild, but he could also hear it from behind, maybe someone was in the room with him? **“But we are here now, Eddie. Lovely Eddie. Turn around.”** Eddie shook his head and hugged the pictures of their child.

“No if I… If I turn around and you are not here”, he sobbed again. He wouldn’t be able to lose him another time. He would prefer it to believe that Venom was truly here, even if it was until morning, or until his brain was too weak to keep the illusion up and going.

The omega heard the blanket rustle and felt something around his stomach. Immediately he yelled and tried to grab it, instincts yelling for him to protect his youth. Someone _was_ there. His eyes widened and he was about to stand up and yell for help and turn the light on, when he was pressed down into the mattress. He could feel a foreign and yet familiar substance wrap around his body.

 **“Do you understand now?”** Venom’s voice was strong and loud in his head and Eddie whimpered. **“We are here. We are back. Little omega, we will take care of you.”** A gooey yet firm object softly touched his cheek and he could feel needle like stings in his shoulder. His eyelids turned heavy, his mind slowing down. **“Now little omega, sleep for your alpha. Rest. And tomorrow. We will talk.”** It was the last thing he heard. His eyes fell closed and his mind shut down for the night.

 

* * *

 

Eddie awoke well rested, but quite confused the next day. He had dreamed well, but he couldn’t quite remember what exactly it was about. Groggily he sat up. One thing he noticed immediately: the machine that was checking the heartbeat of his child was gone. He looked down and caressed his now freed stomach. No belt was wrapped around it and it now felt exposed. He shivered and jumped when the door was opened with Dan stepping in.

“Hey. How are you feeling”, he smiled and walked in, holding a bag of clear liquid in his hand.

“Ugh… I feel a little like someone filled my head with plush and left me cooking in the sun. Maybe a little drunk? Did you give me a sedate- Dan? What’s wrong with you?” Dan had jumped away from Eddie and placed a hand on his nose. He looked Eddie up and down and then his gaze fixed on the former reporter’s and secret cam boy’s neck. “Was someone in here, yesterday?”

Eddie stared at him in confusion. “You?” Dan swallowed thickly.

“Someone else? An alpha maybe?” He sounded strained and strict. He wouldn’t take bullshit for an answer. It left Eddie in confusion. He turned his head.

“No, what do you- ouch!” He placed a hand on his neck and pressed down. Why the fuck did it hurt? He pulled his hand back, but there was no blood. “Dan, what’s going on?” Eddie demanded an answer. Dan frowned.

“Are you sure that Venom is dead?”

“What?! Of course, I am! I saw him _burn!_ ”

“Well, apparently they did not burn, these bite marks don’t look human.” Eddie stared at him deadpanned for a whole minute. He knew it was a minute because he had a clock on the wall in front of him. Then he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“What mark?”

Dan grabbed his phone out of a pocket and turned on the camera. He took a picture of the bite mark and turned the phone for Eddie to see, who took a deep breath and slowly, with shaking hands, took the phone out of Dan’s and looked. He stared at the picture for another minute, this time measured by the digital clock, visible on the upper right corner of the phone. There were a lot of red dots all over his neck and his shoulder, most of them fitting perfectly of the scars that were left by Venom. He swallowed thickly. “I… I have no idea where these come from. Seriously.” He looked up at Dan, who was frowning.

“He didn’t talk to you? Nothing?”

Eddie tried to remember. Somehow a feeling inside of him told him, that he had forgotten something important and had to remember. He took another deep breath and let his mind wander for a second. A warm embrace, soft words and a comforting feeling. Eddie gasped.

“I… I dreamed of him last night! But I really thought it just a dream! And since you and I are talking, I didn’t notice anything!” His heart started beating loudly in his chest. Was Venom alive? If he was, why wasn’t he talking? Foolishly he started to hope, maybe Venom was still alive, somewhere deep within Eddie?

Dan hummed. “I have a theory. Here. Let me connect you to the IV bag.” He got up from the bed and hung it on the special rack designed for it. After fidgeting around and making sure it was dripping properly, he connected Eddie to the bag. “This is phenylethylamine. Anne told me that symbiotes needed this to keep them sane and alive. He may be too weak to show, or maybe has other reasons not to show. Even if it can’t get Venom to show himself, it won’t hurt the child, I even think your child might benefit from it, since it’s still partly symbiote.”

Eddie nodded, silently. He was hoping, oh how foolish, that Venom would come out. He called, in the inside of his mind, for him to show himself and come back, but he didn’t get an answer.

“I will check on you in an hour, okay?” Eddie nodded.

“Thank you, Dan.” Dan just smiled pleasantly and left him be. Eddie sighed as he stared into the nothingness. “V. If you are still here, this would be a great time to show yourself.” Eddie huffed softly.

**“Will you believe me now?”**

Eddie did not cry out like a girl. He. Did. Not. Certainly not. He was a guy!

Damn it, he _did_ cry out like a girl! Eddie turned around and… there he was. Black and humanoid, in one piece and perfect! He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Shakily he wrapped his arms around the alien’s ones and whined for his lost love was back! Warm tendrils wrapped around his body and pulled him closer against the strong, dark chest. Eddie dug his nails into it, he didn’t care if he was hurting Venom, that bastard had it coming, he just had it coming!

Eddie wondered if he was dreaming. If he was, he didn’t care because right in this moment he _needed_ Venom. He heard a huff and a soft complaint from Venom, that he was not dreaming.

“Venom. Welcome back.” Their reunion was halted, when Dan could be heard. Eddie lifted his head and blinked the tears – when had these things fallen anyways – away.

“Dan. Dan. Venom.” The former reporter was scared. Would Dan try to separate them? Would he try to hurt them?

“Venom!” Anne stepped into the room and it seemed like Eddie’s world lit up. She was here. She wouldn’t make Dan hurt Venom.

 **“Anne. Thank you. You saved them.”** She was grinning and moving closer. Seeing Eddie’s distress, she placed a hand on his hair and caressed it softly.

“It’s fine, really. Everything is good. We won’t hurt you two.” Eddie closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. His alpha’s scent was stuck in his nose, calming Eddie down. Anne smiled at Venom, who was shrinking again, making himself smaller and softer so that Eddie would be surrounded by him but could still move as he liked. He turned himself into Eddie’s mattress and blanket and coated him with his alpha scent again. Eddie looked at Dan.

“Short hour, wasn’t it?”

“I was sure that Venom would come back, thus I kept an eye on you.” He placed an arm around Anne’s hips. “Do you need more phenylethylamine, Venom? Or is this enough? It’s a strong dosage.”

Venom turned his head to Dan and smirked. **“You aren’t as bad as I thought. This is enough for me to get back on track, thank you.”** Eddie smiled and cuddled up closer to his symbiote.

“I love you”, he murmured sleepily. Anne swooned, she found it cute to see her best friend be happy again, after this week.

She sat down on the bed and continued to caress Eddie’s hair. Dan sat down as well. He wanted to brief Venom with what they knew about the child and ask him about what he himself knew. It was a long and interesting talk, but Eddie was only interested in Venom being back. He didn’t fight it as his eyes fell closed and instead chose to doze off.

The next day, Dan sent them home. Eddie was delighted. Finally, home after a week of being prodded, giving blood samples and having to go under every test imaginable. Anne was going to be his lawyer and together they would be opening a case against the Life Foundation to bring them down.

It seemed that Dr. Skirth was alive and well and would be helping their case significantly.

In the end, the Life Foundation had to pay for their hospital bills, as well as psychological scars and rehabilitation programs. Since Anne was a great lawyer, she was able to get them to pay enough money that Eddie would keep his flat and be able to not care about work for a while, having enough time to take care of his child.

Dr. Skirth received the gift of Venom’s visit, who apologized for making her fear him. He managed to heal her wounds and instead got her promise that she, with Dan, would look after the development of the child.

Venom and Eddie also moved into an apartment in the better parts of the city.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks in, Eddie’s belly now showing, when the idea of their little side income came up again. Eddie was on his bed, caressing the small bump in the front, feeling Venom materialize behind him, pillowing him, better than any mattress ever could. He smiled as he felt the tongue on his bite mark and cocked his head to the side. Finally, he was calm and happy.

 **“Eddie”** , he could feel the symbiote’s hands roam over his body. Eddie was shirtless and was only wearing lose sweatpants. He sighed, completely relaxed. The huge black hands cupped his stomach and he could hear and feel a purr, vibrating through his whole body. Eddie shivered softly, as Venom’s hands started to caress him lower and lower. Eddie turned his head and looked at him.

“What are you doing, love?” Venom had formed a head and grinned.

 **“We want to make Eddie feel good.”** The symbiote grinned and Eddie could feel a few tendrils moving over his body, brushing his entrance and his length as well. He hummed and spread his legs. If Venom was offering it by himself, who was Eddie to refuse? He smiled as tentacles wrapped around his dick and a few moved to cup his boobs. Eddie hat to admit, that they had grown as they would continue to do so, until the child was born.

 **“Mmmmh. Eddie. Having some fun and not inviting someone else… isn’t that a little unfair?”** Eddie hummed, mind already going to distant places, so, he took some time to realize, what Venom said. When he did, he still wasn’t sure what exactly the extraterrestrial life form meant.

“Hm?” He sounded quite intelligent indeed, but Venom was currently thrusting in the tip and it was distracting Eddie.

 **“Let’s have a small audience. I want them to see that you are mine and full of pups.”** Eddie’s throat tightened for a second and he wetted his lips with his tongue.

“You mean… you want to fuck me in front of a camera again?” He smirked in amusement. Venom growled and pushed in.

 **“I want other people to see that I claimed you and bred you.”** Eddie shivered and when Venom talked like _that,_ how could he possibly think of denying him?

“Sure, why not. Fuck me in front of a camera. When I am pregnant.” His dick was standing to attention and the doubt in his voice was fake. He wanted it, probably just as much as Venom did. Luckily, Venom knew how to set up the computer again, which was good. Eddie was shaking way too much in anticipation to do it properly. Just before Venom hit the record button, he wrapped a part of himself around Eddie’s head again, only showing off the perfect lips and leaving holes to breathe through. He also pulled the pants off, leaving Eddie naked on the bed.

The cam boy was set back to the last time they had done this. He hadn’t thought about where Venom was coming from, he didn’t think about him getting actually pregnant, but here he was, belly already showing off and his tits growing.

 **“Welcome back, dear watcher.”** He could hear Venom say. Eddie’s lips curled up in a smiled and he felt wetness slipping against them. He parted his lips and let it slip in, humming happily. He knew that this would be a quick show, he wouldn’t be able to hold back that long.

Which didn’t mean that he wouldn’t enjoy it though. His body was way more sensitive than before, making him moan loudly when Venom cupped his lightly swollen breasts and _squeezed_ them hard. He could hear a dark chuckle as arousal was spread through their bond, making Eddie hungry for more and compliant. Small tendrils wrapped around his nipples and squeezed again, maybe a tad lighter than before. Eddie jerked away in shock then moved closer, he liked the sensation.

At the same time Venom’s tongue was slowly fucking his throat open. Eddie was trying not to gag, Venom hadn’t taken the reflex away this time. He loved the struggle. It was interesting how his body reacted to the pleasure and to his alpha. Venom moved him so that his leaking hole was perfectly visible, ready to be taken and knotted again. A slap on his cheek had Eddie yelling and thus coughing because of the appendage in his throat. Venom pulled his tongue out and instead wrapped it around his neck. He leaned Eddie’s head back and turned it aside, exposing the huge mating mark on neck and shoulder.

 **“You are mine”,** he audibly rumbled and pressed his teeth against Eddie, who was gasping for air, drool dripping down his chin. He whined and spread his legs.

“Ngh. Fuck me. Please. Alpha. Take your omega.”

 **“I love it, when you beg.”** Eddie felt relieved as a tendril slid over his body and towards his lower areas. Instead of giving his dick and / or his hole attention though, it framed his small bump and growled. **“You have gotten round, little omega.”** Eddie arched his back against him. He loved Venom’s touch but right now he wanted _more!_ It didn’t help that his dick was resting on his stomach and him _feeling_ that he had gotten fatter with the child growing! Which Venom, of course, knew and used against Eddie. He caressed his stomach and cupped it once more, thumbs slowly caressing the tender skin, which caused Eddie to giggle and Venom in return as the joy was spread over their shared link. He felt the teeth press against his neck, Venom’s kind of kiss. It made him smile.

Finally, the tentacles entered him and Eddie let his head fall back on the strong shoulder behind him, his neck now completely exposed, his legs held open by Venom’s tentacles and his dick slowly stroked. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be than here, protected in Venom’s arms and held tight, pleasured until he passed out or fell asleep, relaxation evident, even in this strained position. Venom did everything to make Eddie feel good, Eddie gave Venom a home and a place to live. He had introduced Venom to family and friends and the symbiote didn’t ever want anything else.

Together they were strong. Together they could do anything they wanted.

So, if it meant getting his brain fucked out, he would gladly do it. Or let it be done to him.

Eddie arched his back as Venom assaulted his prostate and hummed as the tentacle around his dick squeezed _just_ right.

“You know where to touch me”, he whispered and hummed again, happily. He started to answer the now lazy thrusts. “Oh, this feels good.” Eddie was breathless as Venom rumbled and changed their position. Now Eddie was kneeling, only his right side was visible in the camera, his small belly cupped by the tentacles, close to black wires, tattooed into his skin.

Venom chuckled at his thoughts. Eddie smiled. They definitely should add another tattoo to his body. He tilted his head and leaned upwards, where he supposed that Venom’s head was and was met with a soft kiss and a tongue curling on his cheek, that was now freed from the black. Now only his upper face was hidden, eyes still blinded by Venom’s mass, but it didn’t bother Eddie. He trusted his mate, in body and soul, that he would take care of them both, which he did.

The movements in his hole quickened and Eddie held onto Venom, body arching, moving back against the tentacle and thrusting into the one that was wrapped around his dick. He could feel his muscles starting to clench together, anticipation rising. He pulled Venom back down again for a heated kiss and moaned at a particularly hard thrust. The former reporter, now apparently hobby cam boy, was close. He smiled. Hobby cam boy. He liked it. Secret Hobby Cam Boy. Maybe he should call his channel like that.

His thoughts were stolen from him as he gave in to the pleasure, no longer able to hold back. He frantically thrust into the tight embrace of Venom’s appendage and came, arching his back beautifully in front of the camera.

It wasn’t mind shattering, he wasn’t seeing stars, but it still was satisfying on a deeper level. As Venom pulled out, he wrapped a lot more tentacles around him for support and slowly lowered Eddie don’t on the bed, laying down behind him, placing a hand on the stomach and smirking into the camera.

As he was laying on the bed and scrolling through the chat, with Venom’s arm draped around his hips he couldn’t help but smile, content and calm.

For the first time in his life, Eddie was sure that whatever happened in the future, it would be fine.

Their small little _family_ would be happy and after all that happened, this was the only thing he ever needed.

 

* * *

 

extraterestrialLiveISreal: TOLD YOU IT WAS ALIENS HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?!?!?!?!

IronFist_realOne: Is it only me or is he getting fatter

IronFist: what the dfucvk I am irton fist

TheFirstAndBestAlpha: iron are you drunk?

IronFist: nanmybe a little?

IronFist: jhelfjörn

analyse15Inches: iron, was that your cat again?

IronFist: njro tahts me

analyse15Inches: He is indeed getting fatter. I conclude he stopped working out

extraterestrialLiveISreal: wait. Why does the title state pregnant sex?

extraterestrialLiveISreal: …

extraterestrialLiveISreal: Did he get fucked pregnant by that alien?

Hent-HAI-Lover: I want that alien dick

preggyLover: YASS that belly is so cute. I wonder if he is a grower. Someone knows what m... _press to see the whole message_

theReader: I can’t wait for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into this fandom solemly through Yuushishio's art, so if you haven't checked it out, please do. It's amazing! (not associated with the artist in any way it's my personal opinion). 
> 
> The Hand That Feeds is a great fic by Schadenfiend and I couldn't help and put in the pun XD
> 
> Thank all of the guys from the Symbrock Discord Server. You helped me A LOT and you gave me the idea so thank you so much!
> 
> Thanks to the people holding up with me, when I got annoying and whiny. And special thanks to my beta's XD I write a lot of weird sentences, good that you point them out for me!
> 
> And now, dear reader, I thank you. For sticking with the story until the end! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment, I would appreciate it. Kudo's are a nice bonus, but the comments are what sticks!
> 
> Have a nice morning/day/evening/night and let's hopefully meet in the comment section of another story <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join the discord here is the invitation link!
> 
> https://discord.gg/PBZmVTC


End file.
